The Devil May Cry Loud!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: One Halloween Night, a demon came out attacking the Loud family to kill them, but Lincoln unleashed an unknown power that he has for years and defeated it. Now he'll fight off more demons that wish to hurt the innocent and save the world alongside with his sisters, to protect his family, friends, and love ones. Look out Demons, Lincoln Loud is coming for you. Harem. Lemon and more
1. Chapter 1

**A Loud Devil Raises on Halloween!**

An old white-haired man looks out the window with a worried and fear expression, seeing the moon's color nearly turning to red like something bad is going to happen soon, and he fears that his family will get involved in it as well.

He is a burly man, with white hair, and a large tuft of his hair that sticks up, much like Lincoln's hair. He also has gray mustache and thick gray eyebrows as well. On his right forearm he has a tattoo of an anchor. He wears a white button-up shirt, blue jeans with a black belt and orange suspenders. He also has glasses hanging on his neck when he's not using them or sometimes doesn't have them anyway.

"Hey, Albert, the new introducer for our yoga class is here." A fellow old man called out from outside Albert's room, but he wasn't listening as he continues to stare at the moon.

The old man is wearing a workout suit of a white sleeves shirt and purple shorts, a rainbow headband around his head, a pair of wrists bands, and sandals.

He walks up to Albert giving him a pat on the shoulder, though Albert was straddle a bit but calms down after seeing his friend.

"It's going to happen soon, Rex." Albert said looking back at the moon.

"I know dude, but there's nothing we can do about it; we can't do the things we use to do when we were younger, and we certainly can't stop of what's about to happen." Rex pointed out the facts to Albert, he hates to admit this, but his friend is right.

"Besides, one of your grandkids is gonna carry on the torch where we left off, what's was his name again?" Rex asked trying to remember all of Albert's grandkids' names since he has like 11.

"… Lincoln Loud, the only boy in a family of 10 sisters." Albert reminded which made Rex laugh even though he tries to hold it in. Keyword: tries.

"Haha, oh yeah, I remember now, the kid has gone through some tough times keeping his lust in check." Rex joked Albert rolls his eyes.

"We'll see who's laughing when his 'powers' awaken." Albert mentioned Rex stops laughing.

"Yeah, his powers, the very power that came from your ancestor who saved the whole and mankind centuries ago." Rex said remembering about Albert's family secret.

"I felt his power the moment his was born, small but still powerful enough to defeat a weaker class demon." Albert remembered the day his grandson was born, felt his power so strong just at his birth.

"Just two weeks ago, Rita called me that the whole house's electronics all blew blow when Lincoln just turned on the bathroom light, she was lucky to even called on her phone when she wasn't in the house at the time." Albert recalled.

"But didn't you seal his powers?" Rex wondered.

"Not really, I only managed to suppress his power with a talisman, but it's growing stronger and soon it will be undone." Albert explained clutches his fists feeling a bit angry.

"I'd only hope that neither him or any of his sisters will ever in part of what we use to, the things we saw and did to protect the human world." Albert said Rex does his best to comfort his old friend.

"It was bound to happen dude, just like that Fountain Teller said we met, remember?" Rex asked reminding Albert about meeting that Fountain Teller lady who predicted his family's future.

"How could I forget, it still burns in my memories after all these years: _A White-Haired Boy will raise up to carry on the legacy of the Devil who protected The Human-world after me._ " Albert rephrased the words from the Fountain Teller a little around 20 years ago.

"I am curious though; won't his sisters also get powers from the bloodline as well?" Rex asked.

"I've been thinking about that too, I can sense some power in them, but not as strong as Lincoln, believing they may have longer delays." Albert stated.

"Well, Lincoln is the man of the house, I'm sure he'll be fine." Rex smirked playfully elbow Albert's arm.

"Yeah, I guess, now how about we get to that yoga class." Albert suggested walking to his closet grabbing his workout clothes.

"That's the spirit!" Rex cheered as the two made their way to the yoga class.

"(Lincoln… girls… I hope you'll survive the new dangerous path that has open to you.)" Albert thought.

 **(The Loud House)**

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"PINKIE PIE!"

Two 11-year-old twins are arguing, yelling at each other like they're about to fight in a brutal brawl which always seem ended up like that nearly every day.

One twin mostly acts like she's a princess while wearing all pink; pink shirt, skirt, belt, headband, earrings, shoes, and long pink gloves. She has blonde hair and two front teeth are missing though she believes to be the pretties. Her name is Lola Loud, the 9th child of the family and the younger twin.

The other twin is blonde hair and missing two front teeth like Lola, but different clothing. She ties her hair in a ponytail, a bandage on her cheek, and a red baseball cap on her head backwards. She wears a musky-green t-shirt with a sharp-tooth neckless, a black-green sweater tied around her waist, and blue shorts. She is Lana Loud, the 8th child and the older twin.

"I'm telling you, Lola, Spongebob can SO beat Pinkie Pie in a Death Battle." Lana angered.

"No way, Lana, Pinkie can SO beat the yellow talking cheese and bake him into a cupcake and eat him." Lola argued back. The two butted heads, trying to push each other back, until a tall white-haired boy came to the scene and separates them.

"Guys come on, we're supposes to be enjoying the night together." The 16-year-old boy said.

He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, wears an orange shirt jacket with a red shirt that has an A symbol in a black upside-down heart-thing underneath, blue plants, a black baggy hat, and white shoes with two red stripes. His name is Lincoln Loud, the 6th child and only boy of the family.

"Not until princess Wrong here admits that Spongebob could totally defeat Pinkie Pie no problem." Lana demanded.

"Over my pretty, beautiful grave!" Lola yelled and jumps into her twin coming them into fight, like pulling each other's hair, punching, and stuff.

Girls, girls, Halloween is supposed to be fun for everyone and-!" Lincoln was cut off as he got kick in the face by accident pushing against a wall.

"I see those two are at it again." A young brown-haired girl said popping her head out of her room.

She wears glasses, a white lab coat with a green shirt that has a black atom underneath, a black skirt, long socks, and black dress shoes. She is Lisa Loud, the 10th child and genius of the family. No fooling, she's already a university professor with her own class, and she's only 9-years-old.

"Yep, so, Lisa, getting for Halloween, I figure you'll have genius plan to get more candy." Lincoln said.

"Indeed, big brother unite, I have devices a perfect plan to hit every neighborhood we can find, including getting into that fancy-rich neighbor." Lisa claimed rubbing her hands together in excitement.

Lincoln looks at the fourth wall.

"Despite Lisa being a mature genius and all, she's still a kid deep down. Even genius needs to have fun in their life." Lincoln said to the viewers, then gets hit by a shoe in the nose making him groan a bit. Remembering about the twins fighting.

Suddenly, Lincoln felt in him that's about to reach his boiling point, a pain in his head as he closes his eyes, sure he has been angry before by his sisters and he still loves them deeply more than everything, even when there are times the fight each other over something important or ridiculous. This was a new anger in him like he never felt before and for some reason he wants to let it out. He stands up with his fist clutches and his teeth grinding, he shot his eyes open shown they have change into red color and a little outline white aura all over his body.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lincoln shouted, the white aura burst into a shockwave with a strong wind, the twins stop as they and Lisa saw this and gasps.

The glowing aura died down to nothing as Lincoln stumbled on his knees feeling tried from what he just did.

"Lincoln!" The three younger sisters shouted in fear, all went over to him making sure he's okay.

Lincoln groan a little while, but the pain is gone completely as he raises on his feet again. Looking at his three sisters and three more came out of their rooms to check what has happened.

One is a very young girl about 6-years-old, wearing a purple hoodie with pink sleeves, purple sparkle pants, and pink shoes. She also wears a pink flower on her head. She is Lilly Loud, the 11th and youngest of the family.

The second is 13-years-old, very white pale skin girl with black hair in a ponytail, wears a very dark-gray jacket and a black skirt shown from under it, long black and white stripes socks, and black shoes. She is Lucy Loud, the 7th child and major Goth of the family though she still cares for her family deeply on the inside, even when she rarely shows any emotions on the outside. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

The third is about 20-years-old, brown-haired with purple zigzag lines on one bang as the side of her head is shaved off and has sunglasses on her head, 4 or 5 earrings on her ears and a little nose ring. She wears a purple sleeveless top-tank with few little rips on the edges, tattoos on each arm: the right is music notes and the left are little stars, purple pants; one leg long and the other rolls up showing a net-like sock, and a white belt with a gold buckle with a purple scarf hanging on it. She is Luna Loud, 3rd child and Rockstar of the family. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"It happened again." Lincoln admitted as they all gasps a little.

"Dudes, that's like the 13th time for months." Luna said counting down the time this happened to Lincoln.

"And it appears to be getting stronger." Lisa added.

"Are you going to be okay, Lincoln?" Lilly asked worrying.

"Don't worry, Lilly, I'm sure we'll figure this out together." Lincoln assured hugging Lilly as she hugs back for a few seconds.

"Alright, why don't we trying enjoy another Great Halloween this year!" Lincoln suggested as the sisters agree.

"We should let Lori, Lynn, Luan, and Leni know this too." Lucy suggested Lincoln nodded knowing he'll need all the help and support he can get.

"And this year's maze is gonna scare everyone to Hell, right Lucy?" Lincoln asked smirks.

"Indeed, with all the money I've been saving and from dad's, I'm extremely over joy for this!" Lucy excited dead expression.

"Trust me, she's happy." Lincoln said to the readers.

Unknown to the Loud siblings, they are being watch by a monstrous-like figure with his dragger shape eyes staring down at the kids, mostly on Lincoln as it licks his lips and smiles creepy showing off his mouth full of sharp teeth. It looks up to the moon as it is now completely red. It jumps down to the ground inside the maze as it summons a big magic circle.

"Let this be a Halloween, no one will forget!" The demonic figure shouted as some creepy monster-looking arms comes out of the circle.

 **(Later)**

"Well, this year another great success." Lucy said dress up as Lady Death from Marvel.

"It sure is going to be aMazing for everyone to see!" One older, 19-years-old, sister joked dress up as Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad movie. She is Luan Loud, 4th child and the jokester of the family. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"I get the feeling, like, this is going to be some crazy Halloween this year!" Another older, 21-years old, sister said dress as Boa Hancock from the anime show: One Piece. She's Leni Loud, 2nd child and the fashion loving girl. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Let just try not to put people in frozen in fear coma for weeks this year." A sporty girl said, 18-years-old, dress as Asuka from Tekken. She's Lynn Loud, 5th child and the sports master of the family. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get some fun and screams tonight!" The oldest, 22-years-old, girl said dress as Cleo from Monster High. She's Lori Loud, 1st and oldest child and mainly in charge of the house aside from the mother, though really cares for our family. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

Soon, the rest of the siblings came down each wearing their own custom: Lilly as Cream from Sonic the Hedgehog with a stuff Cheese, Lisa as Jimmy Neutron, Lola as the Red She-Hulk, Lana as the green She-Hulk, Luna as a skeleton Rockstar with a flowing cape, Lincoln as Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue.

"Alright, it's time for some spooky time!" Luna shouted joyfully while slashing her guitar.

"Oh, I can't wait for Bobby and Ronnie Anne to come enjoy Halloween!" Lori cheered. Bobby is Lori's boyfriend who moved away with his mom and little sister: Ronnie Anne to the city to live with their family. She got a called from Bobby that he and Ronnie will be visiting them for a whole month, which made Lori excited.

"Can't wait to see Ronnie Anne again, wonder how she'll handle the new hunted maze we did." Lincoln wondered.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll want to hold you tightly." Lola teased Lincoln rolls his eyes, but he's also blushing a bit.

Lori felt her phone ringing, took out to see a text from Bobby saying he and Ronnie are here.

"They're here!" Lori announced running outside with the others following her.

A guy steps out of the car dress as Duce from Monster High, perfect custom for his girlfriend. The girl with him has long black-brown hair dress as Makoto from Blazblue, breasts sizes: G-cup. They're Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago.

"Hey babe, we made it just like I said." Bobby said walks to his girlfriend as they share a kiss.

"Hey there, my handsome Lame-o." Ronnie greed kisses Lincoln on the lips as he gasps. He knew that the two wanted to start a relationship, though it still shocks him a bit before he can get uses to it.

"Y-Yeah, hi, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greed back nervously, Ronnie Anne just loves Lincoln when he's like this, makes him cute.

"Can't wait to have time with you for the month!" Bobby said as he and Lori walks to the maze.

"And I'm going to enjoy every moment it, let us show you our scary maze we did this year." Lori said.

"If this even scares me, I'll let you touch my boobs." Ronnie Anne teased betting, Lincoln face turns red.

"Those two really are cute together." Leni pointed out glee in joy.

"Sure does." Lynn agreed though she then look a little sad. "Hey Leni, did you ever… had a crush on Lincoln?" She asked which shock her older sister and Luan who heard her question.

"Whoa, what's all that about?" Luan asked almost tripped on herself.

"Look, as we're growing, I couldn't help but… just see Lincoln so more than my brother." Lynn said, Luan and Leni seem to be getting the idea.

"Actually. I feel the same way about Lincoln, it's like something about him is changing, besides the burst light show Lucy told from earlier." Leni said twirling her fingers together.

"You two aren't the only ones, me, Luna and maybe Lucy are getting that feeling too. Think we should talk to him about it?" Luan asked they hesitated for a moment before Leni speak.

"Maybe we should to Ronnie Anne first, maybe with her help to tell Lincoln about our feelings to him." She suggested.

Suddenly, loud screams were heard inside the maze and two kids thrown over the maze. Lincoln and Lynn caught them, but gasps to see that the kids are really bleeding and cover in bruises like something had done something to these kids. But what makes matter worse, is that they're dead.

"Lisa, you didn't add anything to the maze that could do something like that." Lucy asked hoping it wasn't her science sister, but shake her head for no.

They heard a loud roar coming from inside the maze like something horrible is in there, then something came out. What they're seeing is something they thought, mostly Lisa, was impossible to exists. It was a long-limped monster with finger-blades, long spikes on its back, and deadly looking red eyes, it roars at the night sky while everyone cover their ears.

"A demon?!" Lucy gasped showing her shock face for real.

But before anyone could react; the demon launches its claws aiming for Lori. However, it never hit her, Lori opens her eyes to see some blood on herself look up to in horror to see Bobby took the hit protecting Lori.

"BOBBY-BOBO-BEAR!?" Lori screams shocked in fear. The love of her life sacrifice himself to saved her and he has no regrets about it.

Lincoln felt fear consuming him, but at the same time he felt rage boiling up inside of him, he always wants to see his sisters happy of their life choices and will be there for him, but now the monster has made his oldest sister cry and killed her love. Worst of all, he was his girlfriend's big brother and that have finally made gone beyond his breaking point of holding in this weird power he has.

Just when the demon was about to reel back its arm to eat the dead Bobby, something grabs its arm unable to move, it look to see Lincoln with a really piss off face beyond rage and red glowing eyes, pulls Bobby's corpse out of the claws and gentle settling him down. He clutches his grip on the demon's arm tighter crushing the bones and some blood spurting out, the demon roars in pain that a weak human can hurt it this much. The demon glares at Lincoln with rage, but then saw an aura figure standing next to him that seems very familiar, gasps as he realizes the figure and who that is.

" _Sparda's descendent?!"_ The demon spoked in fear. Lucy heard what the demon said, remembering about a demon named Sparda and calling Lincoln his descendent.

"(It can't be, I always believe the legend to be real, seeing the demon here, but Lincoln…?)" Lucy thought having some question in her head. Then one question pop into her head.

"(Wouldn't that make me and all of my sisters Sparda's descendents too?)"

 **(Music-Devil May Cry anime opening)**

The demon swings its arm now spike-up with more blades at Lincoln, but block it at the spot where it wasn't covered in blades and snap the arm like a twig forcing breaking the bones in half, jump at the demon's face and punch it so hard slamming it to the ground making a crater from the impact.

Lincoln channels his power into his fist as it glows white with a little black, with a mighty scream he thrust himself down at the demon to avenge Bobby and the two kids, and running a Loud Family Halloween. He didn't what his newfound powers could be, as long as he can now use to protect his family, friends, and loves ones. He'll even become a demon himself to do it.

The scene fades into a white void after Lincoln made impact to the demon and the ground, causing a bright light consuming the area.

* * *

 **KO everyone, I have my created my 4** **th** **Devil May Cry crossover story and with it's with our favorite cartoon big family: The Loud House.**

 **I'm pretty sure you know the appearance of the older Loud siblings, their 5 years later figure was done by Sonson-Sensei from Deviantart. I got the artist permission to use them for this story and he or she is okay with it!**

 **Lincoln has unlocked his hidden power and maybe related to a certain demon hero and the grandfather: Albert knows as he is hiding a family secret. All will be reveal in the next chapter.**

 **Also, Lincoln is gonna start his own harem soon starting with Ronnie Anne (obviosity), and some of his sisters may join as well. And I'm really, really, sorry for killing Bobby like that, but at least died protecting Lori and his love will always be with her.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning the Truth from a Legend's Past**

Lincoln felt like his whole body was struck by lightning or a meteor yet somehow still be in one piece, his eyes remain shut as he starts groan in pain but slowly begins to calm down and his body feeling better. His eyes slowly open seeing some blurry image but they began to become clear to see more clearly of his surroundings, he finds himself in his second spare bedroom in the basement lying on the soft inflatable mattress.

Ever since two of his big sisters, Lori and Leni, have moved out for college they decided to let Lincoln have their room which he gladly accepts considering he was growing too big for his old one and turned back into a closet. It took some time getting use to the bigger space, but it was worth it since he got himself a big TV from his paycheck from his part-time job. Though Lori and Leni do come back home for holiday breaks and summer, so he uses the basement as a second spare.

Lincoln wonders how he got here all he remembers was when he and his family were having a great Halloween night until, he clutches his hand on his head when it began to feel a sharp pain then his memories of the rest flows of his mind: a demon came out of nowhere, killed Bobby Lori's boyfriend and lover, and he was fighting it and killed it. Lincoln snaps out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down. Looks up to see Lisa carrying some of her own equipment, she gasps when she saw Lincoln awake.

"Hey, Lisa." Lincoln greeted awkwardly not sure why.

Lisa didn't response as she continues to stare at her old brother, drop her things letting them fall down the stairs, and quickly ran back up panicking like there's a fire.

"ALL SISTER, LINCOLN IS AWAKE! I REPEAT, OUR BROHTER IS AWAKE!" Lisa shouted from the top of her lungs.

It was literally two seconds after Lisa made her announcement and Lincoln hears running footsteps of dozens of marathon runners causing slight shaking in the house, Lincoln gulp worrying that his sisters will pile on top of him.

All 10 Loud sisters came bursting through the door in order starting with Lilly, Lisa, Lana and Loa, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori, then surprisingly Ronnie Anne came in as well all with worry expression coming to see if what Lisa said is true. As he feared, all the girls jump on top of him and the mattress deflated from the overweight though still cushion everyone. All the girls began asking Lincoln if he's okay in anyway though it was hard to understand them when they're all talking with different questions at the same time. He took a deep breath and let out the loudest scream he can to calm them down.

"QUIET?!" With that, all the girls shut up but still look worry.

"Thank you, now can you please get off and give me some space?" Lincoln asked, then most of the girls got off only leaving Lilly on his lap and Ronnie Anne sitting beside him.

"How long was I asleep?" Lincoln asked.

"Not too long, just slept through the night." Lucy answered. He felt like it was a week sleeping.

"How're feeling little brother?" Lori concerned.

"All good, surprisingly, beside getting super powers and taking down that demon." Lincoln said mentioning the part about the demon which made everyone sad.

"So, you remembered that too." Lana scratched her head looking sad as Lola comforts her.

"Yeah, and… Bobby's death." Lincoln sorrowed looking at Lori and Ronnie Anne both look sad, still remembering Bobby's death.

"… Lori… Ronnie Anne… I'm so sorry, couldn't save him…" Lincoln cried as he begins to shed some tears, suddenly Lori and Ronnie Anne hug him strongly surprising the young white hair boy.

"It's okay, it was no one's fault, it was that demon and you avenge him." Ronnie Anne stated.

"That's right, he protected me to his dying breath and was happy loving us to the end, so don't go blaming yourself." Lori added nearly digging her nails into his skin.

Lincoln return the hug as the three began to cry loud, letting it all out for a severely minutes then everyone else gets into the group hug for a few more before they parted finally calming down. Lola brought a box of tissues taking one for herself and handing them to everyone else who needs them.

"How about we go upstairs for breakfast, mom is probably wondering what's taking us so long." Luna suggested as everyone agrees.

"Yeah, let's get our 'bacon' to the 'Sun-ny' side eggs!" Luna joked everyone groan that her jokes aren't always funny though Lincoln giggles a little.

As everyone made it upstairs, their mom Rita Loud, finish setting up the table and making breakfast, wiping her hand on her forehead.

She wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She has big blonde hair and white earrings. She also wears blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She also wears black low tops. Breasts sizes: L-cup.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're okay!" Rita said happily.

"I'm to see you doing fine Mom, I would hate myself for losing you like Dad." Lincoln reminded making everyone sign.

It's been 2 and a half years since their father, Lynn Sr. Loud died in a car accident while driving his way home after work from the office. It was cause by a sudden lightning bolt hitting the car making it go out of control and hit a gas station with sparks flying making the place exploded. His body was burned into a crisp and didn't make it out. Rita moaned the most of her husband's death, the family tries their best to move on but still hold good memories of their time with him.

"Same for me about losing you, and I saw the whole thing last night, I thought the stories Pop-pop were just… stories." Rita said confusing everyone except Lucy.

"What story Mom?" Lynn asked.

"I think I know what she's talking about, but I think we should have breakfast first." Lucy suggested.

"She's right, let's all sit down enjoy ourselves for a bit." Rita seconded that.

Soon, everyone sat down eating their breakfast and doing some talking.

 **(Later)**

"Alright, so I think should start off what Pop-pop use to told me when I was in kid." Rita said gestures Lucy to sit next to her as she did.

"He told me that sometimes the stories we here from ancient pasts, the legends, are real." Rita recalled the time her father tells her.

"Please, like any phenomenon of folktales like unicorns and fairies are real." Lisa stated.

"Well, not about last night with the demon and Lincoln's power?" Rita asked smirking, Lisa knew what she saw was in fact real no matter how much she tries to deny it.

"Which brings to the subject about a demon who saved humankind over 2,000 years ago." Rita said shocking everyone.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying a demon protected the human race?" Lola disbelieved, there's no way a demon cares about life and all. Not from some movies she saw.

"One demon in particular; Pop-pop always told about him. Lucy." Rita looked at Lucy who nodded bringing out a book from her bag.

"The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda." Leni reading the title of the book.

"He gave me the book when I was off to college and I pass it on to Lucy." Rita mentioned.

"Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." Lucy said reading through the words in the book to everyone.

"Wow, somehow hearing that makes me feel calm." Lola admitted.

"Yeah, this Sparda dude is good in my book!" Luna declared.

"He certainly stomps the Underworld 'Under' his feet!" Luan joked everyone groan and Lincoln giggles a bit.

"There was also another thing Pop-pop told me, about Sparda having two sons, both twins." Rita said.

"Cool!" Lana and Lola said together as they high-five.

"Though one was blinded for wanting power to become stronger than Sparda even if it means destroying the world to do it, and the other is a Devil Hunter hunting down demons and protecting lives." Rita said. "He even told me the first twin I mentioned had a son." Everyone shocked to hear what Rita just said.

"Whoa, are their anymore stories about them?" Lincoln asked though Rita shook her head.

"Nope, that all Pop-pop ever told about, though now this puzzle is starting to come together about you Lincoln." Rita pointed out though confusing everyone again.

"Me?" Lincoln confused.

"I thought about it too, Lincoln, you have Sparda's blood in your veins." Lucy claimed everyone minus Rita gasps.

"Wait, if Lincoln is like… Sparda's descendant, doesn't that make us..." Lynn paused.

"Sparda's descendant, I'll reminded you all that demon Lincoln killed said those exact words. So, I believe we too are the demon's bloodline as well." Lucy said as some started to remember that moment and others were too scared to listen.

Lincoln stayed quiet for a few minutes wrapping his head around all this new info about himself, his family, big secrets that he would never even knew, more shock about the time his parents told him how he was born in the President of the United States' limo.

"This is literally this freakiest thing I have ever heard." Lori said.

"I know, like, we're all part demon and, like, that demon was our how-many-great-great grandpa!" Leni shocked.

"Mom." Lilly shouted getting Rita's attention. "You said Pop-pop told about Sparda and other stuff, don't you think maybe he knows know about this." Lilly asked, Rita thought about this and maybe she's right.

Her father did introduce Sparda when she was young and also told her about him having sons, even a grandson, so it would make sense that he would know more about this like Lincoln having demonic powers since he was born.

"Wait, I just realize something; doesn't that mean that Lincoln's sisters all get demon powers well?" Ronnie Anne asked. All the sister's eyes widen.

"And wouldn't that include you, Mrs. Loud?" Ronnie Anne asked making Rita shock as well.

"Okay, now I'm officially freak out." Lana blurted out.

"Okay, look, I know this is your family business and all, but I'm pretty much involve in it too, so how about we just cool our heads for a while until we're ready to see Pop-pop." Ronnie Anne suggested as everyone come to an agreement.

They all decided to cool off in either their rooms or elsewhere trying to piece in everything they learned today. Lincoln walks up to Ronnie Anne as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"You really know how to settle things down." Lincoln complimented as Ronnie Anne wraps her arms around his neck.

"To be honesty, I'm still scare about all of this from the demon last night, but I know I have to stay strong for Bobby and hopefully to get in on the action of beating up some demons." Ronnie smirked Lincoln rolled his eyes before the two kiss each other deeply.

Unknown to them, Leni saw the kiss feeling happy for the two and a bit jealous, she went to the kitchen seeing Lynn, Luan, and Luna also there grabbing some snacks.

"So, when you we, like, tell Lincoln about our feelings and maybe start a harem?" Leni sheepishly asked.

"Well, knowing mom she'll probably asks Pop-pop if he's available on this or the next weekends." Luna claimed drinking a soda can.

"Which will give us plentily of time to degust out feelings to him." Lynn added before eating a boiled egg.

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't 'Crush' out crushes on him." Luan joked while blushing.

"I hope Lori will be okay." Leni concerned.

"Dude, with family like us, she'll be fine and stay strong for Bobby." Luna stated.

Upstairs in Lincoln/Lori and Leni's room, Lori is looking through some selfie pictures of her and Bobby together all the good and bad times they had, always being together even when they live far apart from each other. She's been crying out didn't let out any screams of sadness, only letting her tears come out. If there was a chance to get revenge for Bobby's death, she would take it, but for now she's has to do her best to on move and luckily her family with her all the way.

 **(Sunset Canyon Retirement Home)**

Albert is sitting in his room, typing some stuff on his computer about a nice fast-food restaurant he just came back from. Suddenly, his phone rang loud like it's telling him he got a caller, he picks it up to see that it's his daughter calling.

"Hey, Rita, how are you doing?" Albert asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, goo with visitor this weekend, why?" Albert asked curious, then his expression change to serious.

"The Legend of Sparda, yeah, I'll tell you and the kids everything I know. It's about time you all the family's secret." Albert said.

* * *

 **KO the new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Loud family and Ronnie Anne only now know part of the secret involving Sparda and Albert knows the rest as it'll all be reveal in future chapters. The Older sisters, minus Lori for now, are thinking of confessing their feelings to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and starting a harem. Here is the list of girls that'll be in Lincoln's harem** **a recap of their breasts sizes** **:**

 **Ronnie Anne: G-cup**

 **Leni Loud: G-cup**

 **Luna Loud: F-cup**

 **Luan Loud: E-cup**

 **Lynn Loud: F-cup**

 **That's all the girls for now, if you have any suggestions on which girls to join, comment to let me know. Lori will join later since she is still heartbroken about Bobby's death.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Field Experiment: Learning about Lincoln's Devil Powers!**

"So, remind me again why we're at the city's dump?" Lincoln asked while standing in the middle of a painted target on the ground that Lana made.

"We're here to study more about your demonic powers, seeing how far this demonic bloodline have pushed you above human limits." Lisa said repeating what she said earlier.

After hearing about the Legend of Sparda yesterday, Lisa has been very curious about that if there are other ancient legends like unicorns and fairies are real too and wonder how strong is Lincoln exactly considering his display of his newfound powers from that Halloween night. Early in the morning before breakfast; Lisa asked Lincoln to meet him at the dump wanting to go through some test on his powers, Lincoln thought about how strong has he gotten agreed considering he also got nothing else to do. After having their breakfast, they made their way with along with Lynn and Lucy who wanted to see it for herself and if they can tap into their inner demonic powers as well.

"Couldn't we have done this at a gym club or something?" Lincoln asked.

"Not likely bro, I kind of trashed the gym at visited and they banned." Lynn shamed. Lincoln understand, his older sister always like to push herself farther to be the best and all.

"Plus, we don't want anyone to know about your powers while there maybe demons disguise as humans." Lucy added.

"Well, let's hope we don't be here for long so I won't have to keep smelling the stink." Lincoln stated. The dump smells REALLY bad here.

"Don't worry, we're only here to test your brute strength and durability, we'll be elsewherenfor the other things." Lisa assured while getting some lab equipment and gadgets.

"Meanwhile, I'm gonna be couching you in shape so you can be ready for another demon attack!" Lynn smirked as she stands next to him.

"You sure, I mean, you'll never be the same you do tap into a little demon power." Lincoln worried that his sisters will go through some tough times if they involve themselves more.

"Totally, can't let my little bro show up on me forever and I want carry some of the burden if you're gonna save the world from demons." Lynn said as she playfully hit Lincoln in the arm.

True Lynn wants to see if she can get awesome demon powers, but she also wanted to make sure Lincoln isn't in this alone that his family and friends are always there for him every step of the way. There are gonna be more demons, maybe even stronger ones coming for him, she and all the other sisters will want to fight along side him to give him the strength to fight on.

Lincoln sees determine in Lynn's eyes and can tell his other sisters will have the same look, so there was no point to stop, he nodded, and they gesture Lisa that they're ready.

"Alright, now see if you both can lift so laundry machines over there." Lisa instructed pointing at the at the laundry machines, two stack on top of each other and stripe on, to their left.

Lynn went first doing some stretching before getting into position, she turns to head to Lincoln.

"Remember, lift with your knees." Lynn said before beginning to lift the heavy machine over her head with some difficulty and throwing at about 10-12 feet away.

"Interesting, maybe Lynn will be the second Loud siblings to unlock her demonic heritage." Lucy said.

"You've notice the change in her?" Lisa asked.

"After Lincoln's power erupted, I began to have these strange feelings from all of you and myself, even our mom, it's faint but I can definitely feel some demonic powers slowly growing within us." Lucy explained remembering the sharp feeling in her head.

"So, it's only a matter of time before we all become one big demonic family." Lisa signed still feeling unease about the supernatural from story book being real.

"The only way can know for sure is wait to visit Pop-pop." Lucy said, Lisa nodded.

"Okay, my turn." Lincoln said to himself.

He grabs the machines from the bottom and began lifting it, but surprising for him it didn't feel all that heavy, it's more it's light as a feather and decided use only hand seeing how easy it seems for him. Doing what Lynn did; he threw that laundry machines away farther than Lynn could as it kept going more until it hit the ground 40-42 feet away. Everyone, even Lincoln himself gasps of his super strength.

"Fascinating, that's 4 times farther than Lynn's!" Lisa smiled, Lucy also seems surprise even though she remains her usually blank expression.

Lynn is shock that her own brother is stronger than, stronger than she thought, she feels both jealous and angry at him that Lincoln became like super strong in one night while it took her years of hard work and training to become captain of nearly all the sports team in school. She also felt her body is getting hot for some reason every time she looks at Lincoln, realizing it's her love on him and it's not the siblings love, it the love of lovers. She shakes her head, trying to get the thought out of her head before it gets any farther than the thought kissing him.

"So, anymore things to use?" Lynn asked interested to see how far they can go. Lucy seem to notice Lynn blushing a bit while looking at Lincoln.

"(Looks like the love talk I overheard from her and the others were true, but it also seems her demon power is slightly growing though it needs to be push more.)" Lucy thought looking at Lincoln getting ready for the next test.

Lucy realizes that Lincoln maybe the push Lynn needs, knowing the sport-loving sister always prided herself of being the best and continuing to overcome any limit she meets but not too much or else she'll exhaust herself out for days. Whenever she meets someone who's better than her at mostly anything she does, she works her hardest to improve and surpass that someone until she's the best again.

"Hey Lisa, I got the refrigerators!" A boy shouted reporting in.

Lincoln turn to see who is he until he gasps of the guy he knows very small.

"Clyde?" Lincoln shocked.

Clyde is about the same age as Lincoln, dark brown skin and black hair, and have glasses for his eyes. He wears a blue long sleeves sweater and a yellow shirt with a folded collar underneath, black pants with a brown belt, and black shoes. He has a yin-yang symbol necklace that is red and blue, he also has an earring on his right ear. He is Clyde McBride, Lincoln's best friend since elementary school and friend to the Loud Family, he used to have a huge crush on Lori, but he gotten over that years later.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Clyde greeted as the two came to each other and high-five.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Lisa told me about you gaining demon powers and asked me help out." Clyde explained, Lincoln turn to Lisa who nodded for what Clyde said is true.

"…And you believed her?" Lincoln confused.

"To be honest, my dads are actually from a long line of supernatural experts, fighting against demons and other beings, even helping as they pass on their stories, including the Legend of Sparda." Clyde said. Lincoln is shock that he even knows that as well.

"So, how are you and Penelope?" Lincoln asked quickly changing the subject.

"Great, 3 years of loving together and she even gave me a reward for our anniversary last week!" Clyde said blushing with joy.

"Really, what kind?" Lincoln asked smirking, Clyde gesture Lincoln to lean closer to each other as he whispers in his ears.

"She let me touch her boobs, F-cup. Bare!" Clyde whispered exciting, Lincoln gasps.

"For REAL?!" Lincoln gasps asked Clyde nodded.

"So, you two done sex too?"

"No, we haven't gone that far though she not only let me pinch her nipples, but her perfectly round ass too!" Clyde mentioned.

"Well, considering that experience, I say you guys will 'in and out' together in bed soon." Lincoln declared.

"Alright boys, enough perverted talk, let us continue." Lisa yelled reminding them about the test.

"So, ready to see how tough you are?" Clyde asked.

"You bet!" Lincoln answered.

 **(Music-Getting Strong Now)**

Lincoln lifted the two tied-up fridges with one hand like he did with the laundry machine and threw it farther than before, right front of the laundry machines about 12-14 feet ahead, Lincoln is pleased with his strength, but Lynn begins to glare at him like a small fire within her is growing. She lifts her own fridges even though it was heavier than the laundry machines she didn't care, surprises to her and everyone, she threw the fridge farther about 24-26 feet away. Lucy's theory seems to be right since she can sense Lynn's demon aura growing.

Next, they went to the car crusher which is about 10 feet tall and 20.3 feet wide, to see how long Lincoln and Lynn can last holding the two large metal crushing walls. Lincoln decided to go first jumping right in the middle, he gave them a thumb up as Lisa signal Clyde to turn the machine on; Lincoln hold out his arms ready as the walls are closing in on him, he's feeling the pressure the walls are putting up, but Lincoln remain his ground still holding out for about over 45 minutes. Lynn went in for her turn, feeling the walls are trying to crush her but she won't go down so easily, her eyes seem to glow red for a second before they went back to normal, as she held out for 28 minutes then she quickly jumps up back to the others.

Both Lisa and Lucy were impressed that Lisa can perform some super human feats like Lincoln, seeing as she's begun to awaken her demon powers too and perhaps the second strongest in the family. Lynn however, was feeling some rage like she never felt before beginning to build up inside.

Next, durability: to see if Lincoln and Lynn can withstand a wrecking ball, which is about 6,000 pounds or 3 tons, falling right on them while they lay down on their backs. Two wrecking balls for each other, Lincoln prepare themselves as the balls drop right at them hard on impact. They waited if they are still alive until of them rolls out of the way revealing to be Lynn with only a tiny bruise on the forehead and Lincoln came out by lifting the ball without a scratch on him.

 **(Forest)**

They are now in a forest as this is where their next will be, to see how fast they can go in just one in a 3-mile run.

Lincoln and Lynn are at the edge of the forest as the others are waiting for them at 3-mile mark, they're doing some stretches and warm-ups before getting ready. Lynn felt something in her that is raging to get out, but fear of losing control and might hurt Lincoln. Then she thought that maybe Lincoln isn't losing control because he somehow embraces his demon side as a part of him like one half he can't live without. She looks at her younger brother who is ready whenever she is, Lynn nodded and a few seconds later they ran.

The speed Lynn can feel is incredible, sure she can run fast but now she is way faster than before like the world around them is slowing down a little, even her reaction time is faster as she dodges some trees in front of her that she was close to crashing into one by 2 inches, though looking ahead to see Lincoln is ahead of her running farther and farther away. Lynn closes her eyes trying to dig deep to find her inner demonic spark and shot them open again as they turned red like before and a faint red aura-line coursing all over her body and running faster than ever before catching up to Lincoln.

Lisa, Lucy, and Clyde all waited at the finish line until they felt a strong breeze of wind passing by them seeing that is Lincoln and another few seconds later which is Lynn. They saw both Lynn and Lincoln panting a little from the run, Lisa check her chat seeing the time score, seeing they finished 3-miles in such a short time. Lincoln score is 2 minute and 45 seconds, Lynn's score is 2 minutes and 58 seconds flat. Not to mention that they were also dodging some trees along the way.

Lincoln held out his hand to Lynn saying good work out there and that she was awesome during whole testing our limit. Lynn blushes as tiny pink dots appears on her cheeks though she didn't care as she shook his hand returning the compliments that he was great as well.

Lucy, feels her sister's demon aura glowing brighter meaning Lynn her managed to unlock a fraction or two of her power, now she can believe that she can unlock her demon powers she as finding the trigger for it.

 **(Music End)**

"Well, the all the tests are good, your body are still in healthy shape, and your demon powers have given you much more feats than I thought. I can say we can call it a day." Lisa said the tests are over and time for some relaxing.

Everyone got into Lincoln's car, yes, he has his own car after earning enough money at his part-time job. Anyway, they drove off decided to head home, first dropping off Clyde at his house then to the Loud House. **(A.N.: See what I did there.)**

 **(Loud's Home)**

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Lincoln announced letting everyone know they're back.

"What's up dudes, how did the test go?" Luna asked coming downstairs.

"Excellent, the demon powers within is more powerful than I thought and perhaps still growing." Lisa answered looking at her data she collected during the tests.

"Lynn have unlocked a fraction of her powers, though Lincoln is a different story." Lucy said rubbing her while looking at Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked confusing.

"I can sense things like a psychic though more advance since that Halloween night, I can FEEL the demon power in you is bigger than you can image like you went up to full power all the way." Lucy explained.

"So, what, Lincoln is always at full power?" Lynn wondered drinking a bottle of water.

"Maybe, or could be 50% I'm entirely sure, but you'll need to be more careful of how much power you're using so you don't get too tried quickly." Lucy suggested hoping it's not something too dangerous.

Luna phone from her pocket began to ring, to picks it up seeing a text message from someone named Sam.

"Oh my gosh, I'm supposes to meet Sam at the Mall by now!" Luna gasped running at the door, luckily, she got the keys of the van from Lori with her permission.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a sharp pain head like something is trying to warn her which involves door Luna is about to open, something bad is gonna happen and Luna is going to get caught in it.

"Luna, wait!" Lucy yelled but Luna didn't listen as she opens the door suddenly get a direct hit from a lightning bolt as she crashes right to the stairs and a shockwave nearly blew everyone away.

"Whoa, what happened here!" Lana asked as she and Lola came running into the scene.

But before anyone can answer, Lola saw turns her head at something making her gasps of shock and then glare in anger.

"Lincoln Loud, just where do you think you're touching with those hands of yours?" Lola asked furious.

Lincoln was confused of what Lola was talking about until he felt his hand squeezing something soft and heard a moan as his eyes widen, he slowly turns his head realizing he's on top of Lynn and both his hands groping her breasts unconsciously as a small drip of blood starts coming out of his nose. Lynn is in a mix emotion of anger and embarrassment, anger that Lincoln is making a bold move on her when she and the other older sisters didn't even talk to him about their feelings for him, and embarrass that it felt good that way Lincoln is holding her breasts like that.

Lincoln mind is becoming a little pervert of thinking about Lynn naked and ways to do with her, wanting to let go but his hands won't listen.

" **Flying Crane Kick"** Lola kicked Lincoln with a surprise jump kick while in a classic martial stance, sending him flying a few feet and crashed to the wall.

"Ouch dude." Luna groaned in pain as she just woke up from the lightning attack.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Lincoln is learning a little more about his demon powers along with Lynn and Lucy discovering their own though they still have a long way to go. Surprise that Luna survived a sudden lightning attack, well, you'll see who did that and why in the next few chapters.**

 **I'm still thinking of which weapon Lincoln will start with: Yamato, Rebellion, the two guns Ebony & Ivory. Maybe I'll start with the guns first then I'll move on to the swords.**

 **I'm considering giving each sister's and probably the Mom Rita their own Devil Arms and I need your opinion of which of them will go to who.**

 **Also, SURPRISE, Clyde and Penelope are a couple in this story. Sorry to those who wanted her in the harem, I think Clyde would be the better man for her since he's no longer love obsess with Lori.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Ritual at a Goth Gathering Club on Poem Night**

The morning started out like any other day as everyone is living out their normal life, but for the Loud Family it's anything but normal as they had discovered about their demonic bloodline and will get the answers they need from the grandfather tomorrow. Right now, everyone is doing their own things like they would do any day though a bit different: Lori is chatting with some of her friends about Bobby's death on the phone as they try their best to comfort her, Leni is doing design drawing of a new fashion line ideas from the whole demon ordeal, Luna is practicing her music with Sam who is visiting after hearing about Luna having an accident with the stairs (Sam doesn't know about the Louds being part demons yet, she tell her soon and already knows about her love to Lincoln than a brother and may have a crush on him too), Luan is working on some new joke materials about demons though trying to make sure is not too dark and insane, Lynn is lifting weights with the van and some heavy weights inside testing her super strength in the backyard, Lucy is reading through the book on Sparda about his time as the demon general to siding with the humans, Lola is looking at herself in the mirror while putting on some face powder gentle, Lana is playing in the dirt of the front yard with her frog Hope and the dog Charles, Lisa is doing some test run on her siblings and mom's blood she got permission seeing if anything has change in their DNA, Lilly is watching some TV cartoon of a yellow sea sponge and a pink starfish having fun. As for Rita, she is resting a little on her bed lucky she got the three-day weekend while trying to think of an idea for next story.

While the family for enjoying their day, Lincoln is hanging out in his room/basement with Ronnie Anne looking up on his laptop on anything he can find about demons and Sparda, so far all they found was that Sparda's legend is very famous in an island called Fortuna. From what they can tell the people seem to worship Sparda like a God.

"That's very ironic, a demon being worship like a God, sounds unholy." Ronnie Anne joked Lincoln chuckles.

"Yeah, feels pretty weird when I think about it." Lincoln said.

As the screen scrolls down, Ronnie Anne spotted something and seem to be interesting.

"Hey, Lincoln, check this out." Ronnie Anne showed her white-haired boyfriend a link, as she clicks it an image is shown that seems to be a logo.

"Devil May Cry?"

"Says here that Devil May Cry was a shop for specializing in hunting and killing demons." Ronnie Anne reads about the place.

"Wow, that's cool! Does it say to owns it?" Lincoln asked, Ronnie Anne look through until she found the name.

"It used to be own by a guy name Dante, said to be the best demon hunter around besides two others named Trish and Lady." Ronnie Anne read more, curious to know who are Trish and Lady thinking they're both women.

"Okay, so is the shop still around?" Lincoln asked.

"No, it says the shop mysteriously vanished after this Dante guy died. There's even a picture of him." Ronnie Anne clicked to show a picture of this Dante guy.

He has white hair, icy-blue eyes, wears a red coat, and carries a big sword on his back.

"Huh, quite the handsome dude, it's almost looking in a mirror." Lincoln joked Ronnie Anne rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Whoa, check this out: rumor has it that Dante is Sparda's son!" Ronnie Anne shocked as Lincoln gasp.

"Seriously, Mom said that Sparda had two sons and we just found one of them!" Lincoln surprised that they came across info about this Dante guy being Sparda's son.

"Yes, very surprising indeed." Lucy said suddenly behind Lincoln and Ronnie Anne as they jump in surprise that the goth girl is here now.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, even though Lucy may not look like it she is just as confuses.

"I don't know myself, I was at my room thinking of coming down here to tell you two and the next thing I know, I was literally surrounded by darkness and ended up here." Lucy explained.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to us about?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I was hoping you guys could come to club tonight, I'm going to express my new poem to my friends." Lucy said handing them a poster about a poem night at her club.

"Plus, can we also ask Maggie and Haiku about Sparda since they're the biggest fan of the legend than any goth I know." Lucy added which caught the two's interest.

Lincoln remembers Maggie at her birthday party which he nearly blew it if Luan haven't stepped in helping him out. He also knew Haiku since they met at the dance and been good friends for a long time. Both of them knows about Sparda and maybe they may have the knowledge they need, Ronnie Anne thought about going since she never been to a goth poem night.

They nodded agreeing to go as Lucy did a small smile, feeling a little happy the two are coming.

 **(Nighttime, Goth Club)**

Lucy, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne are standing near the stage as Lucy meditates to ready herself to read her poem to the black dress up crowd.

"Huh, this is a little more dark and creepy than I thought." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"Well, we thought about adding fake blood on the walls, but might be too much since you're here." A goth girl said walking up to Ronnie Anne with an older goth girl next to him.

The younger goth is about the same age as Lucy, has short black hair, with a reflective shine covering her right eye, and has reflective purple eye shadow. She wears a dark-purple dress with a short skirt and net-like sleeves, a belt with a skull as the buckle, long white and purple socks, b black shoes, and has a small cross necklace. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

The older goth is the same age as Luan, has a long hair with a ponytail and dye-color on each side: purple on the right and raspberry on the left, a skull hairpin, six pairs of eyelashes, and black lipstick. She wears a light pale-purple shirt coat-shirt with a sky-blue shirt underneath, a black-blue skirt with two purple stripes on each side, long white socks, and black boots. She also has earnings and fingerless gloves. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hey, Haiku! Hey, Maggie!" Lincoln greeted.

"Greetings, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, welcome to our club." Maggie welcomed.

"Hello." Ronnie Anne also greeted.

"Ronnie Anne, I prey your brother will rest in peace." Haiku said, seem word about someone's death gets out fast in just a few days.

"Thanks, just been hard now that my brother is gone, but I'll try to move on." Ronnie Anne said feeling sad and hurt.

"At least you got Lincoln." Haiku pointed out.

Ronnie Anne look towards Lincoln as he talks to Maggie, thinking Haiku is right that Lincoln will always be there for her and anyone in need.

"So, has Lucy told about…" Ronnie Anne paused wanting to know if Lucy told Haiku about the Loud Family being related to Sparda.

"About the Loud family being Sparda's bloodline and possing some demonic powers, yes, we were shock on the inside." Haiku said. Yep, she knows.

Meanwhile, with Lincoln and Maggie.

"I'm still surprise you let us in here." Lincoln said.

"We do like to share our poem to others from time to time, and can't wait to see this demon power of yours too." Maggie said, she's excited on the inside.

"Sure, just as long as you and Haiku can tell us what you know about Sparda's sons." Lincoln said.

"We'll tell you as much as we can, and here's a little luck for your demonic journey." Maggie leans to Lincoln's cheeks and kiss him shocking the boy.

"Wh-Wh…?" Lincoln confused while blushing red.

"Let just say, I've began to grow fond for you like with Luan. Maybe we can share a threesome together one day." Maggie whispered before walking up to the stage.

Lincoln rubs his hand on the spot where Maggie kissed him and wants to have a threesome with him and Luan. Wait, does that mean Luan likes Lincoln too, more than a brother. He'll have to find that out later and talk to Ronnie Anne as well.

"Hey, they're about to start!" Ronnie Anne called out, snapping him out of his lost-in-thoughts.

Lincoln walk up next to Ronnie Anne and Haiku as they see Maggie up on the stage.

"I too would like a threesome with you and Lucy." Haiku whispered making Lincoln blushes again, Ronnie Anne heard and thought of a good tease.

"Well, looks you being a womanizer could another of your demon power." Ronnie Anne teased, for some reason she didn't mind that other girls were falling for Lincoln. Maybe she can talk to the loud sisters about it.

Maggie tap the mic a couple of times to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, it's time we begin our poem night starting off with recent new member: Mahkra." Maggie said, and the goths snap their fingers as the applauses.

A young boy wearing a black cloak covering his whole body, including his face being cover in shadow by the hood. He bumps into Lincoln by the shoulder and didn't seem to care as he made his way to the stage.

"Think he would at least have some manners." Lincoln muttered.

"Mahkra doesn't exactly care for others, even to us fellow goths, it's also quite strange because he never comes for poem night." Haiku mentioned.

"Really, is there anything you can tell us about the guy." Ronnie Anne wondered.

"He only talks to me and Maggie about Sparda, like he seems to know about the Dark Knight more than we do. His soul is darker than anything I've seen" Haiku said.

Lincoln feels as though this Mahkra guy is little… off like he's not really what he appears to be, he's even a history of Sparda the way Haiku said like he actually met the demon knight himself in the past.

"I hope you all enjoy this, it'll make you go out with a bang." Mahkra said softy in the mic and brings out his book from his cloak.

He began to speak, but in an entire different language from another world, his voice starts changing into a demonic stereo as a magic circle with strange symbols appear behind him.

"Lucy, are those special effects?" Lincoln asked though he sense they aren't and so is Lucy.

"No, this is real dark magic. He's summon a demon!" Lucy worried as the ground begins to shake.

Then two arms raise from the circle and slams to the stage pulling the rest of it out revealing itself to be demonic cowboy with skeletonplike figure, wearing tear-up clothes with holes and rips, glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth.

Mahkra threw two guns: one is white, and the other is black, over himself to the cowboy demon catching them and laughs loudly like a crazy madman who's gone beyond than insane.

"You all may think you know what true darkness is like, then why don't you experience yourself in DEATH!" Mahkra declared as the demon cowboy jumps off the stage and began shooting at anyone the bullets can hit while the goths runs for cover.

When some tries to out, the doors are strange sealed as strange symbols appears preventing anyone from getting out.

"We got to do something!" Ronnie Anne shouted before flipping over a table covering her, Lincoln, and the three goths.

"And let this be the night that two descendants of Sparda die!" Mahkra claimed as he disappears in a shadowly mist leaving the demon cowboy on its killing spree.

Maggie gesture to take cover under the stage, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln carry the table covering them as the demon cowboy shot the table, but luckily none of its shots hit them. They made it to the stage and went under for cover.

"This knows about me and Lucy too?!" Lincoln shocked that Mahkra somehow knows about him and Lucy being related to Sparda.

"We'll worry about that later, we got deal with this rowdy clown now!" Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"She's right, and I think the best way is to take away his guns." Haiku suggested.

"But we need to get everyone out of here as well." Maggie added.\

Lucy did thinking remembering how she ended with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne through the darkness like an open tunnel to her. She places her hands on the floor only thinking the shadow she's touching then felt they're sinking inside the shadow.

"Lucy, any-what!" Lincoln gasped as everyone else shock to see Lucy's hands in the darkness. Lincoln believes that Lucy has discovered her inner demon power.

"I think I have an idea." Lucy said.

Meanwhile, the demon cowboy continues shooting wildly missing on purpose to scare the goths before finishing them off, but he was a bit too distracted when Lincoln punches it in the face then knee-kick to the stomach follow by a left hook sending the western demon flying to the edge of the stage.

"Hey, spacemen are more awesome than western, you, sad bag of bones!" Lincoln mocked, the demon cowboy didn't take the insult lightly and rapid fire at the boy.

Lincoln dodges them easy like the bullets are going in slow motion as he gets closer. What the cowboy didn't realize was that Lincoln was a distraction for Lucy using her newly discover power of entering the shadows like a doorway to another place. Lucy with the help of Ronnie Anne, Maggie, and Haiku getting every goth out. Lincoln uppercut the black gun off of the demon cowboy's hand into his own, fighting fire with fire. The two stares down at each other for a moment and start shooting at each other with perfect aim that the bullets collided into one another while they run towards each other. The two clashes in a dodge and shoot barrage trying to avoid the bullets and strike at each other.

Outside, every goth in the building are all okay and safe from what's going on inside. Lucy look through the window tapping on the glass hoping Lincoln would notice, Lincoln saw her and everyone outside meaning the place is empty and it's just the two of them.

"Alright, time you felt the Awesomeness of Justice!" Lincoln proclaimed before running to the demon cowboy's side faster than it could see and shooting it through the knee.

The lower half of the leg fell off and the demon roars in pain and became angrier trying to shoot Lincoln, but he managed to kick the out of its hand into his other hand. Lincoln to the guns seeing they each other names, the white is Ivory, and the black is Ebony. He felt like the guns were calling out to him, waited to be wielded by someone like Lincoln, and now they're his guns.

"Alright, time for you to go out with a bang!" Lincoln punned as the demon cowboy began shaking in fear, without the guns it was like a scared little kitten.

Lincoln shot two bullets from each gun at the same time, both flying at the demon's eyes right through them and the head exploded making the now lifeless demon body falling on the floor.

Lincoln blew the smoke from the guns before twirling them around and putting them in his coat pockets, good thing they're big enough to hold them.

In an alleyway cross the place, Mahkra saw the event feeling a bit anger, failing to kill Lincoln and Lucy with everyone as well.

"Celebrate this victory for now, Sparda's descendants, but the time will come for all to die by my hand and to carry on my plan for this world." Mahkra said before disappearing in the darkness leaving nothing in the empty alleyway.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Guess even the goths can't handle too much demonic things like almost being killed by the demon cowboy, but luckily Lincoln was able to beat while taking the guns: Ebony and Ivory as his own now, and Lucy discovering her demons power of traveling through the shadows. So, I say it all went well.**

 **Mahkra is the Villain for our heroes who somehow knows about Lincoln and his family being Sparda's bloodline and wants to destroy them. Who is he exactly and what are his plans, you'll have to wait and find out in future chapters.**

 **Hope you got the hint of Maggie and Haiku joining Lincoln's future harem soon!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Demonic Story Time with Pop-pop**

"KIDS! Come on, we're leaving to see Pop-pop!" Rita called out as she is waiting at the front door for her kids to finish getting ready.

Today is finally the day that the Loud family along with Ronnie Anne are going to visit Pop-pop to learn of what he knows and tell them about Sparda and their demonic powers, and maybe also learn if there's a dangerous event coming that could be the fate of the world. Some are excited about knowing more about demons and some are afraid of what they'll hear, but will everyone will support each other in every step of the way.

"We're coming, Mom!" Lincoln replied just exiting the basement with Ronnie Anne following. Lincoln is the most than anyone looking forward to learning about his family's history and all.

"Hey Mom, is everyone ready yet?" Lincoln asked.

"Not yet, seem that they're still getting ready." Rita answered, then Lilly and Lisa came running down the stairs.

"We're all set, Mom." Lilly excited as she run pass her mom and brother to the van.

"I got my notebooks and pencils ready to write down the historically secrets of what our grandfather knows about the demonic supernatural and our connection to them." Lisa said holding her notebooks and showing she has her pencils in her coat pocket before making her way to the van.

Next came Lynn all freshen up after taking a quick shower.

"All set to go!" Lynn said pumping up her fist. Lincoln then notice something.

"Where's Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"She said wants to try using her new 'Shadow' power to get to the van quicker." Lynn answered.

"AND IT WORK!" Lucy shouted, they saw Lucy literally raising from the shadow of the van then went sitting down in the van.

"Sweet, wonder how far you can go?" Lynn asked as she went to the van.

Luan slides down the stair holder while Luna follows simply walking down the steps.

"How're you feeling Luna?" Lincoln asked concern, ever since that mystery lightning strike Lincoln has been very worry for his rock music sister.

"Feeling pretty great bro, I seem to recovery quicker than I thought thanks to my little demon juice." Luna said flexing her muscles a bit.

"In fact, I think I have some electric resistance because when Luan tried to prank me with her joy buzzer, I didn't feel a thing!" Luan mentioned.

"It's true, I was SHOCK that she didn't get a TANGLE from it!" Luan joked, everyone groans a bit except Lincoln as he chuckles a bit.

"Well, guess we can put you as the 4th Loud to discover you power." Rita stated before Luna and Luan made their way to the van.

"Guys, we have a problem: Lori won't leave the room!" Leni informed worrying.

"Man, guess Bobby's death is still sharp to her heart, I know that feeling too." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, we can't leave her, I'll go see if I can convince her to come." Lincoln said before running up passing Leni then to Lori laying on her bed staring at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Hey Lori, still sad and all?" Lincoln asked as he walks up to the bed and sitting next to her.

"More ways than you imagine." Lori answered motionlessly.

"I know you've just lost the love of your life, we all saw it and I think a few of us are still trauma of seeing blood, but we're pulling through because we have each other." Lincoln said, but Lori did nothing in respond.

"Look, Bobby was a great guy and he always will be, even his family are still saddened after the news of his death which still surprise that they heard about it so quickly." Lincoln wondered how the Casagrande got word so soon.

"I just don't want to forget about him." Lori said as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"And you're not, Bobby will always in your heart as long as you don't forget about him and all the memories you guys made. I believe he would want you to continue on enjoying life and be an awesome sexy She-Demon!" Lincoln smirked though now blushes as she just realizes what he said.

Lori stay sad-looking for a moment until she finally smiles then laughs a little as she starts sitting up on her bed feeling happy again. She knew she couldn't stayed sad and waste her life away from her room forever, she knew Bobby would want her to be happy living her life even when he's no longer around, and she definitely knew that she has her family always being there for her. Lori turn her smiling face at Lincoln and pulls his head right into between her breasts while hugging him, Lincoln didn't mind as he hugs her back.

"Thank you, Lincoln, you're the greatest brother a girl could ask for!" Lori said softy as she strokes his hair.

"You're welcome sis, just let us know if you're feeling down again and we'll be right with you." Lincoln said, feeling Lori's breasts so soft and big on his face, but quickly ended the hug realizing they have certain people waiting in the van.

"We should get going before they get worry." Lincoln suggested, but before he could get off the bed Lori grabs him by the cheek and pulls him closer as she smack her lips against his shocking the boy.

The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, but to him it felt like hours until Lori separate herself from him.

"I'm not the only girl secretly crushing on you, you may want to check on the other older sisters." Lori advanced seduce as she walks out to the door leaving the shocking Lincoln like all his nerve systems have been shut down.

 **(Graveyard)**

"Alright Albert, the moment has come to tell your family the whole truth, there's no going back now!" Albert said talking a gargoyle statute motiving himself.

 _BEEP BEEP_

Albert heard the horn honking meaning that Rita and the kids are here, he took a deep breathe and went to the gate where they are waiting. Hoping they'll be able to take in everything he's about to tell them and they won't misuse their demon powers though knowing them that will never happen.

He made it the gate as he can see his daughter and grandkids, a little surprise when seeing Ronnie Anne with them, but decided to let it slide since she seems to be involve with demons as well.

"Hey gang, glad you could make it!" Albert smiled opening the gate and hugging Rita.

"Good to see you're doing okay dad." Rita said as the hug ends, and Albert moves on to the kids.

"You all seem to be doing great with yourself." Albert said as the kids nodded.

"Hey Pop-pop, why'd you have us meet here in a graveyard?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, it feels so creepy and gross!" Lola complained.

"A Perfect home for me when I retired in old age." Lucy small smiled, she loves coming to dark places with the graveyard and such.

"Well, because there's something here that I want to show, no doubt you all have already experience changes of the supernatural." Albert said as everyone's eyes widen.

"So, you DO know about demons!" Ronnie Anne shocked.

"Yep, and you're going to know more about Sparda's sons too." Albert mentioned as he walks back into the graveyard.

Soon, everyone follows Albert for a few minutes or so into the deepest part of the graveyard until they reach a statute of a man with horns holding a sword to the ground like he's a proud warrior.

"Whoa, that's one tough looking dude to get his own statute." Luna commented.

"That's Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight." Albert said shocking everyone.

"Wow, he looks closer than I imagine!" Lynn smirked.

"A demon with a heart of gold, may you rest in peace." Lucy paying her respect to the grave.

"This guy, like, totally inspires me of new fashions lines!" Leni smiled widely.

"He's certainly a unique guy to turn against his fellow demons for just one woman, that is literally the sweetest thing he's every done!" Lori complimented.

"Glad you're liking it, because there's more to it than meets the eye." Albert said as he clutches his hands together and little purple lightning sparks appear.

He places his lightning-coated hands to the statute then suddenly the ground beneath them shake for a while until the statute moves backward revealing a secret staircase to somewhere underground.

"Wow, have always been there?" Lilly asked exciting.

"Yep, and only those with the blood of Sparda can open the secret staircase." Albert pointed out showing his demon aura coursing through his hands.

"Hmm, like a security panel with DNA scanning to only those with our family's genes, fascinating!" Lisa interested as she writes down in her notebook.

Everyone follow Albert through the stairs seeing as it's a long way down which took them a about 25 minutes until they finally made it all the way to a door seeing as some, mostly Lola are getting a little tried from walking down those stairs.

The door opens revealing a big room showing a few BIG pictures of people like it's a hall of fame.

"This here, as you all know it's Sparda." Albert showed them the picture of the demon Sparda.

"And this is one of his twin sons, the older twin Vergil." Albert showed them another picture of the one called Vergil.

Vergil has fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face and blue-colored eyes. He wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snake's head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining; the coat also features identical straps on each shoulder, decorated with silver buttons instead of gold. Underneath the coat, Vergil wears a navy-blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

"Whoa, that guy looks creepy, but handsome at the same time." Leni commented.

"Vergil only had one goal in life, to surpass Sparda in every way to become the strongest and rule the demon world." Albert stated telling them about Vergil.

"Why would he want to rule the demon world?" Rita asked.

"Because after the tragic event when he was young, Vergil believe that might controls everything; that nothing in the world matters to him except for power." Albert answered.

"He would do whatever it takes to gain power even killing innocent lives to do it." Albert said dryly.

"Glad he's never been invited to our family reunion." Lincoln joked.

"Yeah, the guy is too cold-blooded for us, no puns tended." Luan glared at the picture Vergil.

"However, he could never gain the power to surpass him as his quest for power became his downfall when he died in the demon world." Albert said as he moves on to another picture.

"This fellow right here is the younger twin, Dante."

Dante seem to look like Vergil considering Albert mentioned that they're twin with white hair and blue eyes, but Dante seems to look older in the picture. He wears a red coat short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, yet Dante is never seen zipping it up, red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. Underneath the coat Dante wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck, and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat.

"That dude sure know some wicked style!" Luna said giving Dante's fashion choice two thumps up.

"Dane here is a guy live his life to the fullest; fighting against demons and saving the world from them as he also fought against Vergil who was his equal at the time, but he defeated him lived out his life as always. Though at first he hated being part demon until he began to realize what he was meant to do in life." Albert telling them about Dante as they feel amazes about the guy.

"Wow, the guy must've had tones of adventures!" Lincoln excited.

"He did, in fact he used to own a shop for hunting down demons for business, I believe it was called Devil May Cry." Albert mentioned which shock Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"We came across that name on a website, but it said the shop mysteriously disappeared after Dante died." Ronnie Anne recalled.

"Yeah, no one knew where it went to, not even my grandfather which we will see now." Albert said showing another picture after Dante.

"Everyone, this is Nero, the Son of Vergil and my grandfather!" Albert smirked.

Same as Dante and Vergil, Nero has white hair brushed down and blue eyes, similar to Dante and Vergil. He wears a long black and red coat with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. In addition, he wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons.

"Well, this prove we're indeed Sparda's descendants." Lisa said before writing down more on her notebook.

"Nero was the third hero in the family to raise against dark forces that wanted to use demon powers to rule the world doing it all in the name of Sparda, those guys were no better than the demons the way they do things." Albert said looking angry a bit.

"Sound like those guys were big meanies." Lilly said upset.

"But Nero was able to stop them with his awesomeness!" Lana cheered, Albert chuckles thinking to go with what she said.

"Okay everyone, that you've learned about our family's history, it's time I tell you of a prophecy I heard." Albert mentioned.

"A prophecy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, it goes 'A White-haired boy will raise up and protect humanity after me' which led me to believe it's you." Albert said pointing at Lincoln.

"Me?" Lincoln confused.

"Yes, which is why I'm willing to help you and everyone here to prepare yourself for battle against an unknown force that wish to conquer our world!" Albert stated clutching his fist.

"Wow, that's pretty deep." Lynn said nervous.

"Yep, while I call in a friend of mine to help train you all, we need to find the Devil May Cry shop as soon as possible." Albert said.

"Is there something in that shop that could help us unlock our inner demon power?" Lori asked.

"There are lots of stuff there that'll make you guys more fierce and awesome than ever!" Albert smirked.

Everyone was beginning to feel a little worry, but starting to become excited and determined to become the best demon hunters the world has ever seen carrying on the Legacy of Sparda and his bloodline protecting the world from dark forces like demons and such. Even Rita couldn't help but feel this shaking exciting feeling in her like she's wanting to help out as just as she can. Ronnie may not have demon blood in her, but she'll fight alongside Lincoln and everyone to fight against the demons for her brother and family.

Lincoln now has more determination in him as a powerful fire lights up in his eyes and his demon growing more powerful in respond to his feelings to protect his love ones and show those demons what happen when you mess with the Loud Family because they'll die very Loud.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Everyone has learned the secret Albert has been hiding for so long until now and they'll be training to become stronger while on the search for the Devil May Cry because inside there, has some certain stuff that'll help them fight off the demons more.**

 **Albert mentioned about calling in an old friend to help out and you all will be surprise of who that 'Friend' is as she'll make a shocking appearance.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pleasuring Sisters on a Shopping Day at the Mall!**

"…56…57…58…" Lynn counted doing some push-ups with one of Luna's speaker box on her back in the back yard as her breasts are press to the ground from each push-up while Luna with her tuning her guitar.

"Hey dude, who do you think this 'Trainer' Pop-pop is sending to help us will be like?" Luna asked curious.

"I don't know… 62… but I'm excited to see… 63… how much she's gonna push us… 64." Lynn said while still counting.

"Pop-pop mentioned that she used to fight alongside with Dante during his days and fought against this Mundus, Ruler of all Demons, and live!" Luna recalled some of the stories of Dante Albert told them.

"Yeah, too bad he… 72… couldn't kill that… 73… bastard to avenge his parents." Lynn said feeling bad for Dante losing his parents at a young age.

"Let just be glad we're going to fight him as he is sealed within the demon realm." Luna relieved.

"Oh please, I bet… 80… we can take him… 81… down no problem… 82!" Lynn boosted.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucy said suddenly popping out of the shadow scaring her two older sisters, Lynn fell on her side.

"Sheesh, Spooky Sis, that new shadow power of yours is gonna be hard get use to, like you already sneaking around before." Luna stated.

Lucy has gotten quite use to her Shadow Power ever since the event on her Goth Poem Night, she's always been the quiet type to easily sneak around her family like she suddenly pops out of nowhere; she demon power seem to make things easier her.

"Sorry, I was speaking to the dead demons about Mundus and they said that he's only ever wounded by Sparda and Dante, but neither of them could kill him." Lucy said feeling shivers down her spine despite keeping her blank expression on.

"Even so, he can still be injury meaning there maybe a way to kill him and we can make our demon forefather proud!" Lynn said feeling confidence.

"Why don't cross that bridge when we actually meet Mundus." Luna suggested thinking they shouldn't think about the future too much, the two nodded.

"Just to let you know; Lori seem to have made the first move on Lincoln." Lucy informed shocking the two.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Lynn shocked.

"Dang, I thought she would be depress a few more days?" Luna confused.

"Or maybe years if Lincoln haven't encouraged Lori to move on with an open heart, which led to her kissing him." Lucy added as she and the two blushed.

"Well, the important thing is that won't have to moan all day in her room alone, we're lucky to have a brother like Lincoln!" Lynn smiled as they agree.

The three sisters remember all the times that Lincoln has always been by his sisters' side no matter what even when things get intense like getting into fights and all. Lincoln has shown kindness, being brave, and always willing to help others as the years go by and making him into the incredible handsome young man he is today.

Leni came out the back door looking at her three younger sisters like she wants something.

"Hey girls, me and Lori are, like, going to the mall to get some new as I, like, have some new ideas for my fashion. Wanna come?" Leni asked wondering if they're interested in going to the mall today.

"No thank sis, I'm good." Lynn declined.

"I'm working on a new poem, though if you can get some papers for me, that'll be great." Lucy said as she is running out some paper from writing down her poems.

"I'm good too." Luan said.

"Hey Leni, have you heard that Lori made her move on Lincoln first?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, like, yeah, I know! I was, like, super worry about Lori since Bobby's death but thanks to Lincoln, she seems good!" Leni answered.

"I was also thinking of being the next sister to make a move on Lincoln." Leni declared.

"That make sense, we let the older sister go first and since I'm the only younger sisters to have a romance interest for Lincoln, I'll be last." Lucy planned as Lynn and Luna agrees.

"Alright, and Lincoln is coming with us! This could be a good opportunity for me, bye girls!" Leni said heading off the van where Lori and Lincoln are waiting for her.

"Now that I think about it, what are the chances that Mom has a crush on Lincoln too?" Lucy asked making Luna and Lynn widen their eyes thinking their Mom could be in love with Lincoln too.

 **(Royal Woods Mall)**

"Oh, this looks good!" Leni said looking at a light-green full body nightdress.

"This one totally speaks to me!" Lori said picking out a pair of pale light-blue underwear and bra

Leni and Lori are looking at some new clothing at the women clothes store thinking they can get some new clothing and thinking of sending their old ones to donation, sharing each other's opinion on what their getting. As for Lincoln, he's looking around seeing some cute-sexy girls while waiting for his sisters as he wants to go to the stores he wants to go. Although he doesn't mind being surrounded by these girls with great body and looks on their face like they want to pounce on him.

"(Well, I'm sure Ronnie Anne and my sisters won't mind if I bring one or two of these girls' home.)" Lincoln thought smirking.

Leni and Lori notice how Lincoln is looking at the girls with his grin, they giggle softy thinking about letting Lincoln bring home a girl or two, seeing as their younger and only brother is growing attached to women more.

"I think Lincoln's demon power is making his 'Inner' lady killer." Leni said.

"Yeah, I swear I saw him looking at my butt probably trying to see what underwear I'm wearing." Lori recalled seeing Lincoln walking behind her looking down to her pants.

"Well, I think we should get in his pants before some other girls do, though I wouldn't mind Ronnie Anne going first." Leni said thinking a plan to get Ronnie Anne in a very skinny underwear or maybe just naked.

"Well, let just finish up and we can go to Lincoln's next store." Lori said.

"Oh wait! I got, like, an amazing idea!" Leni smiled and whisper her idea into Lori's ear, the oldest sister smile and giggle.

Back with Lincoln, he's playing to mobile playstation game thinking he could use the distraction until Leni and Lori are done with their shopping. He's on the 5th level beating the Boss until a young woman accidentally bump into him, forcing the character he's playing as into a game over.

"Aww, man?!" Lincoln sadden he lose the game.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've payed more attention." The girl apologized.

"That's alright, I have 3 more lives." Lincoln said before looking at the woman in front of him, who seem to be familiar for some reason.

She is a tall adult with fair skin, two pairs of eyelashes, brunette, curly hair, a pair of white sunglasses, black earrings, a small jacket with an orange dress, and long, black boots. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Hey, I think I've seen you before." Lincoln mentioned.

"Really, I think I would've remember seeing a handsome young man like you." The Woman flirted with Lincoln as he smirks taking the flirting well.

"Well, I have remember seeing at a gas station and the here when there was a Smooch concert." Lincoln recalled winking at the woman.

"I think I'm starting to remember, but I'm gonna need some more to help me remember." The woman smirked, but before Lincoln can answer his sisters call out to him.

"Hey Lincoln, mind coming over here for a sec?" Lori asked waving at him as she and Leni are standing by the dress room.

"Got to go, my sisters need me and as a brother it's my job to help my family in need." Lincoln said acting like a gentleman.

"Guess we can catch up later, I'm Thicc TQ by the way." The woman as Thicc TQ introduced herself.

"Lincoln Loud, until we meet again." Lincoln kissed Thicc's hand and went off to his sisters, leaving Thicc blushing and thinking of fantasy of her and him in bed… naked.

Lincoln got over to the dressing room knowing that Lori and Leni are already inside.

"Hey girls, you need something?" Lincoln asked, then Leni peak her head out of the curtain of the dressing room.

"Yeah, we, like, need your opinion on some new wardrobe we picked out." Leni answered.

"Okay, let see what you got."

"Sure, but you'll have to come in to see." Leni seduced gesturing Lincoln to come inside.

Lincoln suddenly felt his heart burning of excitement like hotter than the sun, he made his way inside in the small space room and smile-gasp of seeing Leni in a transparent night dress showing her bare breasts and Lori in two-piece small triangle underwear as they're in a sexy pose.

"Wow!" Lincoln said.

"Like what you're seeing?" Lori asked seductive, Lincoln nodded.

"We were wondering if you can help us see these fit us fight." Leni said rubbing her big soft breasts together showing off her the nipples.

"Sure, I can help with that!" Lincoln grinned.

"Great, you can 'feel' them yourself." Lori gestured.

Lincoln hold up his hands motioning them into groping getting ready to grab his sisters' breasts, ever since he was 12 or 13 he's been getting strange feelings towards women at the same age and older like his teachers, some friends, and mostly his sisters. He has been keeping his urges of lust for women under control until he unlocks his demon powers and things chance was good for him and his family.

 **(Warming: Lemon/Sex Alert, if you're 16 or younger skip to the end of it! Enjoy!)**

Lincoln starts groping Lori's breasts giving them a good squeeze, rubbing, and moving them around as Lori moan in joy as she blushes like crazy looking down at her adorable younger brother. She does her best to keep the moaning under control so that it wouldn't be too loud.

"Ooh, Lincoln… you mouth feels so… Aww, so GOOD!" Lori moaned as she wrap one leg around Lincoln's waist.

Lori have waited for this moment for a long time, even though she was dating Bobby back then she had always wanted to feel her brothers body against hers seeing him like another soulmate for her. As Lincoln got older he his become more amazing even becoming an awesome Demon Hunter and that's when things got intense making her masturbate herself thinking about Lincoln. And now, she can finally experience this moment with Lincoln in the flesh as she hugs him closer, pressing his head between her breasts.

Lincoln continues squeezing Lori's beautiful huge boobs rubbing them together and cuddling his face, feeling excited and heated up then Lincoln got an idea to make this moment even more exciting intense. He licks his lips looking at the nipples with the eyes of a vicious animal and pounced the left nipple in his mouth, licking around and suck on it hard like a bottle, and the other nipple rubbed and twisting by his free hand as they become hard . The sucking has made Lori feel so intense that she could barely contain her moan volume as Lincoln has gone on sucking the other nipples for a minute or two then he put them together giving them double sucking.

"Ahh, my GOD! This is more than I imagine! I'm gonna cum in my panties!" Lori moaned pleasuring from the feeling. Seconds later, then her climax came wetting herself and the panties which she'll have to pay for it, but it's worth it.

"My, Lincoln, you really know how to please a woman!" Lori complimented to Lincoln's skill.

"Thanks, just did it natural from my instinct." Lincoln smirked before kissing Lori on the lips as she kisses back.

"Well, I know Leni will like it." Lori said looking over at Leni rubbing her fingers on her panties to the pussy.

"Come on, Linky, I want to feel you soo badly!" Leni winced sexy.

"Oh, don't worry sexy, I got plenty in the gas for you!" Lincoln smoothed as he pulls Leni closer to him and smack lips together as Lincoln's hands start groping like wild on her breasts.

Leni feeling of Lincoln touching her breasts and kissing her at the same time is sending jolt of pleasuring throughout her body making her mind go a bit blank only thinking of Lincoln and her together.

"Linky, you're, like, totally amazing than… aww, expected!" Leni said between kisses.

Lincoln ended the kiss went right for the next best thing; sucking the nipples of his beautiful sister's bouncing soft orb as he lifts the night dress over them seeing the nipples are already harden.

"Wow, you have such hard nipples already from just watching me and Lori." Lincoln commented before starting to lick them.

"Oh, I've waited my whole life to, like, give my whole body to my man, and you're, like, that man!" Leni moaned happily as Lincoln has begun biting on the nipples then went to sucking them.

Both Lincoln and Leni are getting heated through the pleasuring and Lori is enjoying the show touching her own body as their bodies are rubbing on hers which makes it more erotic. Leni uses one hand to wrap around Lincoln to hold him closer as her other hand to rub onto her panties feeling it becoming wetter, but like all good things must come to an end.

"Oh, suck me… harder, I'm about-AAAhh?!" Leni moaned unleashing her climax feeling her body getting a little weaker.

"Wow, that was, like, totally awesome!" Leni commented promising to never forget this moment.

"Yeah, I don't know how this could get any better!" Lincoln said, Lori and Leni may have an idea or two, but before either of them could say anything.

 _BOOOOOOOMM_

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

A loud explosion was heard from outside the clothing store follow by screaming people running for their life.

"What was that?" Leni asked.

"Guys, don't feel that, a demon is here!" Lincoln sensed with his new Demon Sense he and his sisters learned a week after their meeting with Albert at the graveyard.

"He's right, and from the sound of it, its wreaking havoc at the Mall!" Lori shocked.

"And it seems to be close." Leni added sensing the demon is closer.

"Well, he picked the wrong to mess rampage with us around. Let's go!" Lincoln determined as he charges out the dressing room with his sisters soon following after a quick change into their own clothes.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Lincoln seem to have made his own move on Lori and Leni enjoying every moment they had until it was interrupted by a sudden demon attack on the mall. Now they're going to show that demon they should not interfere family's 'bonding' time, but this demon may prove to be a challenge for them as 'SHE' will give them a good 'shock'!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Shocking Encounter with an Unusual Demon!**

Lincoln, Lori, and Leni are running through the screaming crowd as they run away from the danger that seems to be at the center of the mall and heard from few of the people from the crowd that there's a scary, dangerous woman that can shoot lightning from her hand. It sounds like it could be a demon disgusting itself as a human, but if that's the case then why show cause trouble and draw attention to itself while blinding in. The three siblings found that confusing of this strange behavior, thinking maybe there's something more to it, but they'll have to defeat it first before asking questions.

"Hey Lincoln, I just, like, realize of something." Leni said as they keep running.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Didn't Luna got hit by a lightning bolt the other day, when, like, the weather was clear and few clouds in the sky?" Leni asked, Lori and Lincoln begun to understand where she's getting at.

"Now that you mention it, it was pretty weird though Luna said that it didn't hurt much." Lori recalled about Luna looking perfectly fine after the sudden attack.

"And it seems like it came from the ground instead of the sky, meaning someone or something launched that lightning bolt." Lincoln hunched.

"Right, and everyone here is saying, like, this lady is shooting lightning everywhere." Leni added putting the pieces together.

"Meaning she's the one who attacked us that day!" Lori concluded that the demon lady and the lightning bolt attack are connected.

"Then it's about time for some payback for Luna!" Lincoln declared bringing out Ebony and Ivory.

"And for ruining our shopping day at the mall!" Leni added anger. Never get between Leni and her shopping time or else your history.

Soon the three Loud siblings have made their way to the certain of the mall seeing some plants being on fire and some burn marks on the floor while some electric stuff in the area are all shorted out. Glass shattered and furniture like chairs are destroyed, broken either in half or into little pieces that they'll have be fully replace.

"I know demons are destructive and all, but this is literally a bit much." Lori said.

"Worry about that later, we need to take care of this lightning demon woman before she destroys the whole mall!" Lincoln reminded his older sister why they're here.

"Oh, are you looking for little old me?" A woman voice asked.

Lincoln and the girls huddle together back-to-back to cover each other's blind spots and looking around find the demon woman but nowhere in sight, Lincoln worry that his older sisters don't have weapons like him and have yet to discover their demon powers like Lucy with shadows and Lynn with all physical enhancements.

"You both sure you're ready for this, this will be your first demon fight." Lincoln concerned for his sisters' safety.

"Don't worry, we've taking martial art training with Lynn for the pass two weeks." Lori mentioned.

"Yeah, it was, like, hard but we've been making some good progress!" Leni said balling her hands into strong fists.

"Then you better hope that'll be enough to survive me." The demon woman chuckled as the sounds of electric sparks emit from somewhere.

Lincoln force on his Demon Sense to figure out where's she gonna attack from, and gasp.

"Girls, move, she's above us!" Lincoln alerted and they quickly separate right before a giant flesh-looking sword fall towards the ground and impaling it.

A shadowy figure drops from the ceiling of the mall and perfectly lands one foot on top of the halt on the bottom of the blade.

The woman in the blade has long, blond hair that is mostly swept back with some bangs on the side, blue eyes, and a very fair complexion. She wears a black corset with white filigree and a lightning bolt design on the front. The zipper on the front is also designed like a lightning bolt. Her black leather pants have lightning bolts on her rear and white filigree-like designs on the hips. Her pants are held up by a double-ended belt, and a pair of knee-high high-heeled boots. Her accessories consist of a black choker and a black leather gauntlet with three belts on it. Her nails are painted black. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Oh, wow! For a demon, you, like, totally have style!" Leni complimented on the demon woman's clothing as Lori facepalm herself.

"Thanks, you got some taste in fashion yourself, maybe you can share some tips with me if you're not hospitalize." The demon woman grinned as her body emits electricity everywhere.

Lincoln starts firing some bullets at her after she threatened Leni and hoping to injury her enough to be unable to move, but the demon woman isn't so easy to take down as she moves her body like she is dancing at a party on the dancefloor easily dodging the bullets as they fly pass her. The Demon woman jumps off the sword and grabs the halt then run towards Lincoln while dragging the sword slicing through the floor, she swings upward as Lincoln dodges it and try shooting at her again, but she quickly blocks the bullets with her sword and began slashing at the boy as he blocks and dodges them though notices the small cut holes on his shirt and pants. The demon woman kept on the attack putting the pressure on Lincoln as he does his best to fend her off.

"(Damn, this chick is good, too good! It's like she's one-woman army!)" Lincoln thought before the demon woman kicks the white gun Ivory away.

Luckily, Lori caught Ivory and shot a few bullets at the demon woman to distract her for Lincoln kick her away then Leni grabs her from behind and perform a suplex move hard, but suddenly the demon woman unleash a burst of electric current all over her body which shock Leni. The demon woman backflips away from the stun Leni and dodge an incoming axe-kick from Lori and parried a strong punch from Lincoln before the two perform some chains of combos together even though they haven't train together yet. However, none of their combine efforts and attacks are working as the demon woman keeps dodging and blocking them with ease like she can predict their every move.

Feeling like she has enough, the demon woman grabs Lori by the arm and kick Lincoln in the stomach then strong in the head sending the white-haired boy flying dozens of feet away, Lori tries shooting her in the head thinking she can't dodge in this close distance, but she has been proven wrong as the woman reacted faster before the bullet was inches to her face. Bending down letting the bullet fly over her like she's doing limbo and high-kick Lori in the chin.

"Man, I thought you guys were tougher than this, you couldn't even damage a bit despite those two attacks you got me in." The demon woman mocked, thinking that fighting them is a waste of time.

Leni ran up to the enemy from the right a right hook on the face, but the woman saw this coming as she caught it in her hand and kick her in the stomach then elbow her in the face. Lori did the same tactic as Leni only she fires some bullets at along the way as the electric demon blocks them with her sword, Lori start punching the sword hoping to push her back.

"How sad, could you be any lamer than this." The demon woman said before slashing at Lori as she jumps back to avoid a lethal blow with only a large cut hole on her shirt. She notices something in Lori's hand where the gun uses to be, replaced by a long belt.

Lori swings the belt for one end to wrap around the lady's wrist as she wraps the other end of the belt around her own wrist and pulling on the arm with the large sword towards her as hard as she could.

The demon woman wonders what could this girl be up to, then she realizes since the gun she had isn't with her anymore that can only mean it's back in the hand of that white-haired boy. She quickly turns her head to see Lincoln with both guns in his hands; now seeing the plan that Lori was to trap her arm with the sword leaving herself open for Lincoln to shoot down. Then she suddenly felt something grabbing on her right leg, she looks down to see Leni doing a judo arm lock on her whole leg indicating that she can't move now.

"Well, you guys may not have much power despite your demon blood, but I will give you points for being smart to trap me like this." The demon woman commented on their plan.

"Thanks, though I don't think I'll be merciful for hurting Luna the other day." Lincoln said in anger.

"Oh, come on, she's still alive, right? That shot was just a little message for you guys." The demon woman said.

"What do you mean message, just who are you?" Lincoln demanded answers as he ready his trigger fingers to shoot.

"Hmm, let just say an old 'friend' of mine asked me a favor and thought I might see if you kids are ready." The demon woman said confusing the Loud siblings.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Lincoln asked, now really want to know what she's up to.

The woman didn't answer as a bunch of electric currents consumes her whole body releases a big wave of the electricity shocking Lori and Leni to let go of their hold on her and Lincoln brace himself as he is hit the lightning wave attack, groaning and grunting by the pain as he stand his ground.

Lincoln eyes widen as he felt something sharp in his torso looking down to see the big flesh sword impaling his chest, the demon woman then lifts Lincoln and slams him down to the floor before throwing him away crashing into a pillar.

"Fuck, I hate it when that happens!" Lincoln groaned holding onto his chest as the wound heals fast. He may be able to heal from death wounds like this, but they still hurt like Hell.

The demon woman turns her attention to Leni as she gets back up on her feet despite feeling dizzy and hurt from the shocking attack.

"You know what: I change my mind; your style choice is terrible making yourself worse than socks and sandals together." The demon woman insulted, Leni gasps then became angry.

"How dare you compare my fashion style to worse things in the world since shoulder pads!" Leni snapped as her body starts to glow of seafoam color.

Lincoln can sense the Leni is suddenly getting stronger like she just unleashes her full demon power and amazes that she was able to do it.

Leni's demon power kept rising a bit more as something starts to appear out of her body, little thin lines with the seafoam color wiggling like wild; they almost look like strings from a fabric. The strings on Leni's right hand came together to form a very spear and launch it at the demoan woman who shoot a lightning bolt at the stringed-spear which had no effect as it continue its advance, the demon woman dodges that with one cut on her black vest.

"Okay, now things are getting interesting." The demon woman smirked as she tightens her grip on her sword with excitement.

Leni threw her arms outward sending two streams of needle strings at the demon woman who jumps over them as they crash on the ground make large cracks and holes. The woman decided to take this fight up a notch by expending the length of the sword and the blade shafts sideways transforming the sword into a scythe, she threw at her left as it flies to attack Leni on her left. Leni saw this and quickly brought up a wall of strings to block the flying, spinning blade as it tries to break through, but the wall remains strong.

"Oh wow, just think of all the clothes I make with this!" Leni excited thinking of some new designs, almost forgetting about the fight with the demon woman. She snaps out of her distracted thought when she was hit on her right shoulder by a lightning bolt.

"Best pay attention in battle, sweetie!" The demon woman shouted as she fires a barrage of electric bolts at Leni as she quickly made another wall on her right, blocking both sides.

Leni tries her best to push back the scythe and keeps the ongoing bolts at bay, but she starts to feel her body getting a bit weaker and tired due to using up her demonic energy when she just discovered her demon power as the walls began to weaken as well.

Leni fail to notice that the demon woman has stop firing her lightning bolts and jump over the and drop kick Leni on the head, making her lose focus and dropping the wall as the scythe is about to slice her in two. However, the scythe never hit Leni, instead it was somehow deflected off Lori who step in and punched it away, her body seem perfectly fine as it glows of blue aura

"Woah, Lori, how'd you do that?" Leni asked, then try kicking the demon woman away but miss as she jumps back.

"I don't know myself, I just wanted to protect everyone close to me, promising to never lose anyone I love, ever again!" Lori determined.

"How sweet, let see if your determination can handle this!" The demon woman shot more streams of lightning bolts at the girls.

Lori got in front of Leni and held out her hands, not sure why but she hopes that something good would happen, and it did as the bolts got sucks into her hands.

"Awesome!" Lori cheered then gazes at the demon woman. "Let see how you like a taste of your own medicines!" Lori smirked, shooting back the bolts at the demon woman who was shock of what just happened.

The demon woman was about to jump out of the way, but she was so focus on the girls she didn't notice Lincoln was behind her and shot two bullets for each leg and move out of the way.

Oddly, the demon woman didn't look disgrace and angry, instead she smiles.

"Not bad." She said before hit by the bolts causing an explosion. The dust settle showing her to be laying on the ground unconscious.

"We did it!" Lori and Leni cheered hugging and jumping.

"Yeah, that shows you not to mess with the Loud Family!" Lincoln shouted, he and his sister start doing their victory dances but shortly stop when they heard clapping hands. They turn their head surprise to see their grandfather here.

"Graduation kids, I knew you pass this test. Did they, Trish?" Albert asked.

"Huh?" The three Loud kids confused about this 'test' and who's Trish.

"Yep, they certainly got strong backbones, I'll give them that." The Demon Woman replied to Albert, revealing herself as Trish. Getting up on her feet and dusting herself.

"Wait, what's going on? You two know each other?" Lincoln asked, now really confuse of what's going on.

"Haha, sorry kids, but I asked Trish here to test you guys to see you're ready for her training since you'll be facing powerful demons soon." Albert explained.

"Trish. Why does that name sound familiar?" Leni asked herself.

"I wouldn't be surprise; Dante and I did go our separate ways though we still meet on missions for some time." Trish mentioned, walking up to Albert.

"Wait, so you're saying you're THE Trish who fought alongside with Dante against demons?" Lori asked, remembering the stories she and the other heard about to two friends Dante had in his days.

"Yep, and I'm also your new personal trainer to break you kids down and build you back up. So, be prepare to face Hell!" Trish declared, the Loud siblings gasp with their jaws drop and their eyes widen.

The strange demon they just fought is going to be their trainer and she's also an old friend of Dante. If this fight was just a test, then they worry of what the actual training will be like considering she maybe as strong as Dante and also realizes that she was holding back her true with the entire time. Which lead to them having only one thought in their heads about this.

"(We're so fucking strew!)"

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I hope you like the battle I made with Lincoln and the girls going against Trish, it was an epic thing to write and you can tell that she was holding back a bit to see how strong they are together. And now Trish has made her debut in the story will help train the Loud Kids to become the strongest Demon Hunting team in the world, along with Ronnie Anne of course.**

 **Leni and Lori have unlocked their demon powers: Leni having the power of strings over her body like Donquixote Doflamingo with the String-String Fruit, and Lori can absorb energy into her body and release them back at the enemy. Got any ideas of what the other Loud sisters' power can be, any ideas are always welcome!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trish's Hell Training!**

"Come on, little princess, I seem weaker demons doing better than this!" Trish shouted at Lola and Lana doing some push-ups. About 250 to be exact, and 250 more to go.

"Ugh, I can't… believe this is the one… Papa said who'll train… us…" Lola panted feeling her arms getting weaker and tried.

"…I know, we just… have to endure this…" Lana panted, sweating like a pig and feeling she could collapse any second now.

The rest of the Loud siblings and Ronnie Anne are doing some different workout methods step up by Trish, and they're feeling the same painful burn like the twins are suffering, even Lilly is doing the training as Trish believes the old of even small things can come in big packages. She hopes to help the other siblings to unlock their demon powers while those who have already unlock them practice to test the limit and push through.

Lori and Leni are practicing their new demon powers since the mall encounter; Lori's training is absorbing the power from a demon Trish captured that can shoot energy blast from its mouth and firing that energy at the sky, upon discovering if she takes too much energy her body would break down and probably much worst. Leni's training is to see how much string she can unleash from her body as so far, she's bringing out thousands of them though seem to be getting weaker the more strings she uses.

Lynn is at the junk yard seeing how much physical strength she can do by lifting some very heavy objects like two large vans inside a metal container. Luna seem to have discovered her demon power of lightning remembering that the bolt Trish shot her didn't hurt much, thus Trish decided to make the rock girl draining electricity from batteries and shooting some bolts though using too much can leave her weak as a small child. Luan is running around 3 miles with a large fridge tied behind her feeling exhausted from the running, and she only did the first two as there are 8 more to go. Lisa is doing some pull-ups with 50-60 pounds weight ankle-band stripe to her legs, she hated doing workouts consider she's always been the brain of the family most of her family. And Lilly is doing reflex training dodging some firing arrows from crossbows set up around her, she seems to be doing well despite getting some cuts on her.

Even Rita is going through harsh physical training too, running through the streets while pushing Vanzilla from behind as the van is full of bricks and some dumbbells, barefooted on a hot day like today.

Lincoln and Ronnie are doing combat training with swords and a bit of a handicap for Lincoln wearing a heavy-weighted suit that limits his movements and Ronnie Anne is doing her best to push Lincoln far while swinging a sword Trish gave her.

Ronnie Anne charges at Lincoln with a thrust to the face and Lincoln narrowly avoids the attack with a small cut on the cheek.

"Sheesh, you don't hold, back do you?" Lincoln asked getting a little tired.

"Hey, Trish says not to hold anything back against you, and I think I'm getting better fighting with a sword." Ronnie Anne stated before continuing the attack.

"Yeah, I guess we're all getting stronger through Trish's hellish training." Lincoln agreed with his girlfriend.

For the pass three months since the family have met Trish, the family has been going through the most intense, deadly training they have ever experience in their entire life. This feels more exhausting and painful than the time the Loud siblings deiced to helped mom and their late father, Lynn Sr to go on a diet then they got too into it they forced the kids to workout too. The parents even signed themselves up for an extreme physical game show which they ended up losing but learn to exercise well and not too much. Though there were sometimes when they chased down an in-cream trunk whenever they see it during one of their workouts together.

"I see everything is going well." Albert said showing up next to Trish.

"Yeah, they had it difficult on the first few days, but they seem to be progressing faster than I expected. It won't be long now." Trish smirked.

"Indeed, they've definitely shown us that they ready for anything the world has to throw at them!" Albert smiled, seeing his family working hard.

"I take it that you have found the shop?" Trish asked.

"Thanks to a reliable source, it wasn't easy getting him to work with us consider the high price he demands." Albert mentioned, knowing the 'special' were very hard to get.

"But it was worth every penny, and some supernatural items I've been carrying around." Albert said knowing this information will pay off for the family.

"Okay, so where did Dante hid the shop?" Trish asked.

"Apparently, he sent it hidden in the demon world and the only way to bring it back to this world is by using the two halves of the amulet which he hidden them away afterward." Albert explained.

"They are in separate locations; the first half is in the homeland where Dante and Vergil grew up before the demon attack and the second half is in Fortuna." Albert detailed the locations of the two halves.

"Looks like we got ourselves a road trip." Trish said thinking this could be fun like the old days with Dante.

"Yeah, I was thinking of heading out next week, the sooner the better." Albert said.

"Why the rush, it's not like any demons could know about all this." Trish pointed out as she hasn't sensed any demons around.

"Maybe…" Albert narrowed his eyes, then suddenly pull out his gun shooting a bullet to a tree which something small screech as it fell off the tree.

Albert caught a small balled demon with one eye like a cyclops, it tries to escape from the old man's hand bouncing away, but he traps it in a glass container with talisman that shocks the little demon if it tries to touch the glass.

"Thought you can sneak around without me knowing, I maybe old but I still got it." Albert smirked at the little demon in the jar.

"Huh, I must be getting rusty it has been a while since I fought any demons that could give me a challenge." Trish admitted, thinking her demon hunting skills are becoming dull.

"Dad!" Rita called out, rushing towards them.

"I heard the gun shot when I just got back, are we under attack?" Rita asked worry.

"No, it's more like we were being spied by this little guy." Albert showed his daughter the demon.

"What is it?" Rita asked as the small demon screech at her.

"It appears to be a spy-ball, they are good for infiltrating enemies' ground and watching them while the one who sent these can also watch what they're seeing from somewhere else." Albert explained, wondering who could've sent this demon and how do they know where they live.

"Maybe some demons have found out about them being Sparda's bloodline, there was been some demon activities in Royal Wood." Trish pointed out, not counting herself, obviously.

"It seems as though someone is leading the demons to us, and this person knows of our connection to Sparda himself." Albert said, thinking this person knows more about the demons.

"Could it be a demon plotting revenge on our family?" Rita asked, knowing that her family is on bad terms with most demons.

"Maybe, but I get the feeling that it's something more than a mere demon." Trish said looking at the little demon as it looks back.

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Hehe, I expected no less from an old wise-experienced Demon hunter such as yourself, Albert." Mahkra said watching the view of the spy-ball's eyes on his crystal ball.

"And I also like to thank you for revealing the location of the two keys, soon I will collect all the Devil Arms at my disposal!" Mahkra grinned sinisterly.

"Soon, my revenge upon the world will become a reality and everything in this world will belong to the demons!" Mahkra laughed loudly.

"Yes, and you will have a place with us." An eerie voice said from behind.

Mahkra turns around to see a dark-orange glowing mist with three eyes starting at him with intense-dangerous look.

"Once this task is complete, you kill turn me into a full-fledge demon and all of humanity will be no more." Mahkra bowed at his lord and master.

"Indeed, though that accursed family will be in the way of our plan." The Dark Master pointed out.

"Do not worry, they won't even get the chance to leave their home." Mahkra assured looking back at the view.

"I left them a little, present." Mahkra smirked evilly.

 **(Loud House)**

"Man, glad we're done." Lincoln panted relaxing on the couch.

"Yeah, Trish even made me dodge some of her lightning bolts during the sparring." Ronnie Anne exhausted.

"If I ever have to more of those workouts while getting my dress dirtier than they are now, I am going to lose it!" Lola angered.

"Relax, you should be proud that you're getting stronger and… uh… more beautiful." Lana said cheering up her twin.

"Well, I guess I can do a little more of Trish's training." Lola said as she flexes her muscles, totally brought the beauty part.

Then the small demon in the jar is starting to act up all crazy as its jumps all around the jar while being electric shock though it doesn't seem to care for the pain.

"Odd, what's going on with him?" Ronnie Anne wondered as the others notices this.

"Maybe its" Lana sentence was cut off when the small grew larger breaking out of the jar and it starts hoping around as it grew spikes all over its body.

"It's a trap!" Lincoln realized that the enemy must've sent that demon here than just spying.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Lola shouted in rage.

"I just got out of the shower from the harsh, painful training that lightning bitch put me through, and now I'm going to dirty again because of some fucking demon that's trying to kill us." Lola said getting angrier.

The spiked-bouncing demon decided to attack Lola as its first kill before getting to the other Loud siblings.

"I'd just about had ENOUGH?!" Lola shouted as she suddenly threw out her hand and a pink diamond-shape shield appeared that stops the demons attack as it splats on the shield.

"Whoa, Lola, that's so cool!" Lana excited seeing her sister unlocking her demon power.

Lola just realizes what happened seeing the red shield she created and impress that her power is so beautiful like herself.

"That's great and all, but we still got to kill it!" Lincoln reminded them.

The demon screeches in anger as it jumps off about to pounce on Ronnie Anne, only for a stone spike popped out of the ground impaling the demon to the ceiling and killing it as the blood ooze out of the demonic body.

The three wonder what could've cause that, and they turn their sight on Lana whose glowing blue as she is surprise about this too.

"Well, looks like the twins have discover their demon powers on the same day." Lincoln chuckled.

"Awesome!" Lola and Lana cheered together as they high-five.

"Is everything alright, we heard screaming and-what happened to the living room?" Rita asked freaking out of seeing the living room a big mess.

"It was the demon!" The kids pointed at the now dead demon.

"It looks like the enemy had made a dangerous upgrade to the spy-ball, wanting to kill us from the inside after capturing it." Trish said knowing the enemy have already know about the amulets location and wants to make sure the family doesn't get to them.

"Then we better get a move on to those amulets before the demons." Albert stated.

"Alright, we'll get ready for the trip next week." Rita said before going upstairs to tell the other kids.

Lincoln looks out the window getting a weird feeling that something truly dangerous has yet to happen, and it's up the Loud family to make sure that never happens upon the world.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Louds are going through some tough training provided by Trish and now they'll be going on a big road trip to find the two amulets that will bring back the Devil May Cry shop, hopefully they'll get them before the demons get to those locations first.**

 **Mahkra has revealed himself to be working for the demons wanting to bring destruction upon the earth for some insane revenge and he appears to be working for someone who agreed to help grant his wish.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Loud Sisters' Lustful Planning for Lincoln**

"So, in five days the Loud family will be going on a big road trip to find two family necklaces that's suppose to help them find the shop Devil May Cry." Ronnie Anne informed her whole Casagrande family on what's going on during her stay with the Loud family on her laptop.

"Are you sure you want to go with them, maybe it'd be best for you come back to us." A woman said sounding worry. She's Maria Santiago, mother of Ronnie Anne and Bobby.

"I know you're worry mom, heck I'm more worried about this journey too, but I feel like this is something I gotta do." Ronnie Anne said.

"I understand sweetie, I'm just so afraid of losing you with the news of Demon sighting!" Maria sighed, fearing that she may lose her daughter too.

"To be honest, I'm surprised to hear the name Devil May Cry after all these years." An old man confessed. This is Hector Casagrande, the grandfather and owner of Bodega store.

"I'm more surprised that you even knew that demons are real in the first place." Ronnie Anne said.

"Si, it was around the time after your grandfather and I got married we encountered our first demon. I had espantoso-loco nightmares for days." An older woman scared from the memories. She's Rosa Casagrande, the grandmother and wife of Hector.

"Does the whole know?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, we kept it secret when met Albert and his friends back when they were the Demon Hunters. Your mother found that out when she and her friends were messing around with magic spells." Hector glared at his daughter.

"We were teens papa and we wanted to have a fun Halloween. How were we supposed to know that the book my friend had was a real spell book that summon demons?" Maria reminded her father in defence.

"Maybe that would teach your friend to not buy a strange-looking book with a skull on the front of the cover from a creepy hooded man in a van." Hector talked as they get close to each other's faces.

"Oye, oye, both of you stop it!" Rosa separated the two before things could get ugly.

"What happened back then is the past, we learn from the mistakes we made to help improve ourselves and to helping others so they don't make the same mistake." Rosa lectured.

Hector and Maria both calm down from the heat of each other and apologize.

"Wow, you sure know how to handle things grandma." Ronnie Anne impressed of her grandmother settling down a fued.

"Years of experiences, little one. Like how I used to kept Hector calm down before her mother and uncle were born." Rosa said, Hector blushes from that.

"I still want to make sure you're doing okay." Maria said, not convince that Ronnie Anne should go with the Louds.

Ronnie Anne did some thinking in her head to figure out a way to get her mom to let her go on the trip with Lincoln and his family, because she believes they'll need all the help they can get and she's gonna be one of those willing to help. She thought about doing better at school getting good grades or doing most of the chores around the house, but cross them out knowing this is something more serious with the demons and Lincoln getting demon powers along with her sisters and mom.

Wait, Lincoln, that's it! A brilliant idea pops into her head like a light bulb suddenly appearing above her head.

"Okay mom, how about I show you that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I can bring Lincoln to show you his demon powers." Ronnie Anne planned, hoping that her mom would go for it.

"Well, I guess I could consider letting you go if I see that Lincoln cna keep you safe from harm." Maria agreed to the deal.

"Great, I'll let Lincoln know and we'll be at the house tomorrow!" Ronnie Anne added, knowing the the limit to leave is five days, so the sooner they get this over with the better.

"See you then, sweetie!" Maria said, blowing an air kiss to the screen as the grandparents said their goodbyes.

Ronnie Anne turns on the phone-screen and close her laptop, she was also glad to hear the everyone in the family are doing great too with Bobby's death and moving on wasn't easy, but they're getting through it together while carrying on Bobby in their hearts and memories. Sometimes she wonders what her life would be like if the demon didn't show up on that Halloween night, Bobby would still be alive and everyone's life would be just as normal as before. She knew all that is wishful thinking and can't undo the past even if you could go back in time, she also knew that her big brother wouldn't want her to think like that and wants her to continue on with her life.

Ronnie Anne took out a pendant from under her shirt, opening it to show a picture of her and Bobby that was taken months ago.

"Please watch over me from Heaven, big bro. I promise to grow stronger that so no one will go through the same thing we had." Ronnie Anne promised before kissing the picture and putting the pendant back in.

"Now, I just need to talk to Lincoln about tomorrow and we're all good. I hope." Ronnie Anne said to herself as she leaves the living room.

She made her way to the kitchen and the door that leads to the basement where Lincoln is currently wearing his comic books while wearing nothing but his underwear like he always does. It was weird when they were little kids though it was Lincoln's hobby like everyone else have their own things, and now she find this hobby hot seeing Lincoln's muscle body offend.

"Oh, Ronnie Anne." Lola said walking into the kitchen getting the dark-skin girl's attention.

"Hey Lola, I was just about to go see your brother about something." Ronnie Anne said.

"That'll have to wait, Lori wants you to go up to her room she wants to talk to you about something important." Lola informed.

"What she wants to talk about?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"She didn't say, it's something private and wants you in her room now." Lola answered. It's probably something older teens and adults stuff.

Ronnie Anne look at the door of the basement, she wanted to let Lincoln know about going to her family and all, but she's sure that whatever Lori what's to talk about won't take too long and there is something she wanted to talk to her about besides her situation with her mom.

"Okay, guess I'm making a little detour." Ronnie Anne punned.

"At least what jokes you do is a little better than Luan." Lola rolled her eyes.

 **(With the Five Oldest Loud Sisters)**

"Okay girls, you all ready?" Lori asked her four younger sisters, all present in the room.

"Yeah girl, I hope Ronnie Anne is ready to rock on of our plan!" Luna excited playing her guitar a bit.

"That is if she doesn't freak out about it." Lynn stated, worrying that Ronnie Anne not like it.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll, like, go for it! It's for Lincoln after all." Leni said.

"Let's hope we can "Linc" together on this!" Luan punnded, everyone groan of the horrible joke.

"But in all serious, I believe Ronnie Anne will go for it!" Luan said.

"Great, when Ronnie Anne comes in we'll simply tell her our deep feelings for Lincoln and hope for the best." Lori said as the all agree.

"Oh wait, we forgot to invite Lucy!" Lynn realized.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Lucy announced coming out of the shadow, making Lynn jump of surprise.

"Fuck, Lucy, do you really have to keep doing that?" Lynn asked annoy. She hopes that the goth sister would stop sneaking up on people and scaring them, though somehow knew that's doubtful.

"Sorry, you know habits die hard and you really can't get rid of them." Lucy pointed out.

"Hey, that actually reminds of the time we all made that bet with Lincoln on a rainy day." Luan remembered.

"Oh yeah, Lola couldn't stand Lincoln seeing him in his underwear while reading his comic books." Leni chuckled of the memory.

"Man, it sure was crazy. We all tried to outlast Lincoln, then at the end Lilly was the winning." Lynn said and the girls laugh together.

"It's pretty ironic that we didn't want to see Lincoln in his underwear back then, but now we want to know what he's like without one." Lucy stated as her pale cheeks blushes.

The older sisters sighs in aw thinking some pervert thoughts of Lincoln being naked and wanting to do so much with him, then their thoughts are interrupted when they heard knocking sounds on the door. Imagining, curious of how long and thick his cock is as he is now.

"Hey Loir, it's me, Ronnie Anne!" Ronnie Anne called out from the other side of the door.

"Doors open!" Lori replied.

Ronnie Anne opens the door walking inside and became surprises that all the other older sisters besides Lori is here and see Lucy as well.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, thanks for coming." Lori gestured the young girl to sit down on the bed next to her.

"No problem, I was actually thinking of seeing you about something that just come up with my mom." Ronnie Anne said.

"She wants you to come back home?" Luan guessed, hitting the bullseye.

"Yeah, I want to go on this adventure with you guys but I have prove to mom that I'm safe with you guys which is why I'm going to bring Lincoln to my place and let him off show off a little of his demon powers." Ronnie Anne explained the plan.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Lucy emotionless worried.

"Don't worry, it won't be anything major and there probably won't be any demons attacking. I hope." Ronnie Anne said, hoping for the last part.

"Anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ronnie Anne asked, getting back to the reason why was summoned here.

All the oldest sisters and Lucy look at each other like they're reading each other's minds and nod at the same time.

"Ronnie Anne, you've been dating our brother Lincoln for a long time now, right?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, for a over a year now that I think about it. I still remember how he tried to asked me to be his girlfriend when we were going out in the forest for a picnic." Ronnie Anne recalled the funny times.

"You guys came home covered in dirt, all wet, and tried from all the running like you two entered a marathon." Lynn described the way they came home in the late afternoon.

"And you two were also holding hands the entire time, I thought that "mother nature" helped you with that." Luan joked.

"Heehee, well, when you're being chased by bees and bears then jumped down the waterfall AFTER he asked me. It's hard to refuse a guy with strong spirit." Ronnie Anne smiled.

"I'm still surprised that you even survived the waterfall." Leni pointed out, she's not smart like Lisa but even she knows that kind of stunt would still hurt.

"Yeah, I think it must have something to do with his demon powers protecting us." Ronnie Anne guessed.

"And from that day on, you became his She-Demon." Lynn said proudly.

"Oh, that's a good one." Luan complimented to Lynn.

"Thanks."

Back then, all the sisters were really glad that Lincoln finally got together with Ronnie Anne even though what they gone through wasn't exactly how they imagined like how couples usually come together, it was still joyfully to see their brother getting the girl of his dream.

"Well, Ronnie Anne, we have a confession to make." Lori said.

Ronnie Anne wasn't what she's going with something tells that it has something to do with Lincoln.

"We're in love with Lincoln!" All sisters confessed at the same time with soft/serious in their eyes.

Ronnie Anne's eyes widen of shock and her brain just shut down for a few seconds then turned back on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, all of you love Lincoln like I do?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, we've been having these feelings for sometime… probably after he turned 13, or was it 14?" Leni asked herself, trying to remember.

"But if that's the case, then you must've really care for Lincoln to let me claim his heart." Ronnie Anne realized.

"It was kind of hard at first, but we all wanted him to be happy and decided to support you guys." Luan explained.

"Well, you girls may have been calm about it, but you have no idea how hard I had to hold myself back whenever I started feeling more of Lincoln than just a brother. I nearly wet myself in those times." Lynn said, feeling a little hot from her body.

"It was weird seeing you touching yourself like that, and I'm no different." Lucy admitted. She recalls the time she had to use a plastic bat on her pussy.

"I had to let out some of my feelings for Lincoln on my guitar, sometimes I do it too hard I ended up breaking the strings." Luna shared how she had to deal with her feelings.

"We all had deal with our feelings in our own way, even though it's never really gone it was just enough to calm ourselves down." Lori said.

"Even you Lori?" Ronnie Anne asked shock, Lori nod.

"Yep, I did started having a little crush on Lincoln as he was getting older, but I could never bring myself to doing that to my own brother. I always had my Bobby-bobo-bear!" Lori stated.

"I was so depressed after losing him I wanted to die too so I can be with him, but it seem fate has other plans for me." Lori smiled.

"And that plan is Lincoln Loud." Ronnie Anne smirked.

"You got it, his words and comfort were all I needed to get over my grief and remember that Bobby will always love me as I love him. And I felt so much better when I kissed him!" Lori squealed.

"On the lips?" Ronnie Anne asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yep, and me and Leni had him groping our boobs when we were at the mall buying some clothes before we met Trish." Lori revealed.

"That explains why you were happier than buying clothes." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, I almost, like, thought I was gonna cum from my breasts." Leni blushed.

"We all talked about this and now comes the questions we've been dying to ask you: can we join your love life?" Lori asked for all her sisters as they look at Ronnie Anne with pleading eyes.

"All of us sharing Lincoln? Like a harem in one of those anime shows?" Ronnie Anne asked, they all nodded seeing how serious they are telling their feelings to her out loud.

This also got Ronnie Anne to think back on some of the times Lincoln has been looking at other girls with sexy bodies like their breasts, hips, and other things of their figures. Oddly, she didn't mind all that so as long as Lincoln will always see her as his first, it was almost like she wanted Lincoln to form a harem, and she love the sisters like they were her own sisters.

It doesn't sound like a bad idea, they all share the same feelings for Lincoln wanting to be with him till their deathbed, Lincoln's a kind-hearted man with the power of a demon that he can certainly handle more girls than any man should.

"Alright girls, you got me! Let's make ourselves a harem!" Ronnie Anne announced. All the sisters in the room cheered loudly and group hug around her.

"This is, like, the best day ever!" Leni excited.

"Now, all we need to do is inform Lincoln about it." Lucy said.

"How should we handle that, Alpha?" Lori asked Ronnie Anne, calling her the lead woman of the harem.

"Well, I still have to deal with my mom, so how about we tell him after that." Ronnie Anne suggested, the girl nodded in agreement and excited to see how Lincoln will react to the news.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now Ronnie Anne and the Loud Sisters have now band together to form a harem though not official one yet until Lincoln agrees to it, and there's no doubt that he'll definitely agree to it having more sexy girls on his side.**

 **Next chapter will be at the Casagrande home visiting Ronnie Anne's family, which may also be more than a visit.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Special Visit at the Casagrande Home**

"Okay, you two, be sure to call us when you get there and try not to do anything dramatic while you're visiting your family, Ronnie Anne." Rita said as she sees Lincoln and Ronnie Anne packing their stuff in the Lincoln's car.

Yes, Lincoln brought his own car about a year ago after working through some part-time jobs and taking some driving lesson with some help from few of his older sisters that have their driver license, he's been living the dreams of driving in his own car and never have to worry about riding in Vanzilla anymore. The car is a white and orange race-like car that can go over 400 mph, machinic and science help from Lisa and Lana together, with strong tires and it also has five sits.

He is also wearing a new outfit as they are similar to Dante's clothing which he hopes to honor him: wearing an orange coat with a white shirt underneath, orange and black fingerless gloves, red pants, and black shoes.

"Don't worry mom, we'll just be spending some time with the Casagrande for the two days and we'll be back for the road trip." Lincoln assured.

"I just hope Maria will be okay with letting her daughter go on a dangerous mission." Rita worried.

"Relax, I'm sure once they see how strong Lincoln is with his demon powers that he can protect me, they'll have to let me go." Ronnie Anne said before getting in the car.

"I just hope you guys will be okay while we're gone, never know when ever demon attack could pop out at any moment." Lincoln pointed out.

"Well, with the others discovering their own demon powers I think we can handle ourselves pretty good. Just try not make any moves on the older woman." Rita winked, making Lincoln blush from that and quickly get in the car.

Ronnie Anne smirks as she heard all that and thought of some good teasing for passing some time while on the road because the city is a long way to get there.

"You know, I think my mom's boobs are a little bigger than mine, what do you think?" Ronnie Anne asked sarcastically, causing the demon Loud boy blushing more.

"Well, sure she's hot-I mean good, a good mother with a sexy-I mean stunning-I mean… let just go." Lincoln said as he starts driving out of the driveway of the Loud house and on the road, they go as Rita waves goodbye to them.

 **(The Bodage)**

"Alright, we're here!" Lincoln announced, parking his car right in front of the Bodage store which Ronnie Anne's grandfather owns and her family living in the building right next store.

"You know, this remains me of the time when I came here with mom and Bobby thinking it was just another family visit." Ronnie Anne recalled the event when she was a kid, then she became sad after saying Bobby's name.

"You okay?" Lincoln concerned for his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, just wish Bobby could see the family one last time. He really liked living here with everyone." Ronnie said.

"Yeah, you didn't like being around with them at first, and you didn't like the idea of your mom wanting to move here when you found out about it." Lincoln added as he opens the truck to get out their stuff.

"And I had to ask you for help to get out of there, only you and Lori ended up helping me realizes this is where I belong with my family." Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"Though there were sometimes that our family got at each other, like how we competed against each other to have Lori and Bobby stay at either of our family's home for Thanksgiving." Lincoln said.

"We drove those two crazy thinking we would never get along until we realize our mistake and our family visiting each other." Ronnie Anne mentioned.

"And it was all thanks to old cheapskate Skippy." Lincoln reminded and the two share a laughing moment.

"Who would've thought that he would be able to help our problem." Ronnie Anne still couldn't believe that happened all those years ago.

"I guess everyone has their moments, though I'm actually going to miss the that old fart." Lincoln said, remembering a few years ago that Skippy passed away after he won a million-dollar lottery ticket.

"Now that you mentioned it, I still find it weird that all his million dollars just vanished with a trace right after he died." Ronnie Anne mentioned about the missing money.

"Maybe they were donated to charity for the poor or saving the environment." Lincoln guessed as they walk to the door.

"Maybe, but I'm still not sure… let just forget about that and focus on having a great time with the Casagrandes!" Ronnie Anne declared and press the doorbell.

As they wait for someone to answer the door, Lincoln felt his instinct going off warning him that danger is coming fast and quickly turns around to see the group of black cats coming at him and Ronnie Anne ready to pounces them with their claws as they meow wildly. Lincoln smirks as he let out his demonic aura and a death-glare making the cats stop in midair sensing the serious danger coming from this young human and they quickly shatter away scared and Ronnie Anne cheers.

"FINALLY! I tried everything to get those cats to stop hurting anyone who comes around here for years and yet they keep coming back." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Well, I say that won't be bothering anyone for a _looong_ time now." Lincoln smirked, Ronnie Anne rewarded him with a kiss on the lips for a few seconds making him blush with a goofy.

"Yo, what's up cousin!" A young boy greeted.

The boy has black hair that is styled as a faux hawk and a red hat with the letter "C" on the front that is colored yellow, and he also has a missing tooth. He wears a red hoodie with black fist in white line on the chest area, navy blue pants, and white shoes. He is Carl Casagrande, the self-proclaim 'coolest dude in the city' of the family and second youngest.

"Hey Carlino, I see you're doing good as ever." Lincoln commented.

"Feeling better man, just yesterday I did my first skateboard flip twice. Now the ladies will see how awesome I am!" Carlino bragged in a flirting tone.

"Cool, maybe you and I can go skateboarding if we ever get the chance." Lincoln said.

"Sure, that would be fun, just try to keep up with my awesomeness." Carlino said as he leads the two inside.

"Hey everyone, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln are here!" An older guy announced to everyone in the living room as Carl, Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln walk in.

Ronnie Anne suddenly got tackled by a large pudgy Mastiff dog and it licks her face making her laugh.

"H-hey, it's good to see you again, Lalo." Ronnie Anne said as she pets the dog before getting up.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." An older guy greeted them, pulling Lincoln and Ronnie Anne into a hug.

"Yeah, glad to see you too CJ, I can tell you've been working out." Lincoln commented.

CJ or Carlos Jr. is a portly Latin-American young man with black scruffy hair and long one on the back down to the neck. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt with a black bowtie, long dark blue pants, and red sneakers. He's the oldest son and fun-loving guy like he's a kid wanting to have some fun.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." The man said. He is Carl Casagrande, the father of Carl and CJ.

"Glad to be here sir, you're reading a new book?" Lincoln asked.

"Indeed, it's a fascinating book about two souls fighting for the control of one body though they do work together in dangerous situations when it calls for it." Carlos explained.

"(Two souls, huh, maybe I should a book like that, or at least a comic book.)" Lincoln thought, then a flash of light hit his eyes making them blurry a bit.

"Wow, Lincoln, you grown so much since we last saw you and your clothes are impressive, I'm sure Carlota would agree too." A woman with a camera complimented as she took another picture of Lincoln.

She is a tall Latin-American woman, with tan skin, long black hair, orange earrings, and two sets of yellow pearl bracelets on her wrists. She wears a pink dress, with a greenish blue pattern on the top, and brown flats. Breasts sizes: F-cup. She is Frida Puga Casagrande, the mother of CJ and Carlino, and wife of Carlos.

"Huh, thanks for the compliment… and nearly blinding me." Lincoln rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times and his vision quickly returns to normal.

"Where's little Carlitos?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh, we were just playing hide and seek, but I can't find him anywhere. That little nino is really good at hiding." Frida said.

"Even I admit he's better than me at this game." Carlino confessed.

Lincoln looks around to see if he can find Carlitos, then he notices a tiny part of the wall peeling off, or something that looks like the wall which gave the half-demon boy an idea.

"Well, you know the old saying; sometimes the best place to hide is in plane sight." Lincoln said before pinching the little paper pulling off the whole thing revealing the 7-year-old, Carlitos.

"Ya, you found me!" The small boy cheered and jump onto Lincoln as he holds him up.

"Wow, look how big you gotten, little dude!" Lincoln giggled.

"Carlota, come down! Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are here!" Frida called out to her daughter.

"Coming, just needed to put the finishing touches on my hair." Carlota responded, and soon she arrives.

Carlota is plus-sized Latin American young woman with two pairs of eyelashes, and long black hair, with some strands styled into a pony tail. She wears golden circular earrings, magenta lipstick, a red jacket with a white short underneath and a black skirt that does above the kneecaps, a black necklace with a small shiny silver skull buckle, orange bracelets on each wrist, and red high-heels. Breasts sizes: H-cup. Carlota Casagrande, the oldest daughter of Carl and Frida, and the fashion lover of the family.

"Ronnie Anne, I'm so glad you're safe!" Carlota said, running up to her cousin and giving her a hug.

"Relax, cus, I got Lincoln with me." Ronnie Anne stated.

Carlota turns to Lincoln seeing him in the new outfit which she finds it great and very hot.

"Lincoln, you look like you could be out on hunting season." Carlota commented.

"Thanks, though what I'm hunting isn't what you think." Lincoln smirked as he pulls out the two guns which he discovers are Dante's originally guns: the white Ebony, and the black Ivory.

"Whoa, and you're packing some heat, I wouldn't mind being on your hunting list." Carlota flirted with a wink. Ronnie Anne notice that and knew right there that she's finds him hotter like some of the other times she sees him.

"Are they for that demon hunting grandpa, grandma, and aunt Maria kept it a secret from us?" CJ asked curious, somehow this guy is always the first one to know about anything that goes around here.

"Yeah, but before we get to that, is my mom here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Your mother just got off work at the hospital a while ago, she should be here any minute." Rosa informed as she and Hector enter the living room while carrying a plate of food.

"Ronnie Anne, are you here!" A woman called out.

"Make that any second." Hector said.

The woman came in rushing, she is a tall and slim woman, with dark tan skin, black hair tied up in a tight bun, and two pairs of eyelashes. She wears a blue scrub, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and white shoes. Although the chest area is a little tight, but she doesn't mind. Breasts sizes: J-cup. This is Maria Casagrande-Santiago, the mother of Ronnie Anne and the dead Bobby, and daughter of Rosa and Hector.

"(A little bigger, try WAY bigger than the whole family! Heck, my mom is the only one who can outsize her!)" Lincoln thought gasped upon seeing Maria's huge, bouncy melons.

"Hey mom, stress from the hospital work?" Ronnie Anne asked, offering her a glass of water she got from the fridge.

"I haven't been able to focus on most of my work since… Bobby's death and now with the demon, and why is Lincoln holding two guns?" Maria asked, seeing the guns in Lincoln's hands.

"I got them from a poem night with Lucy and some of her goth friends, and then a cowboy demon suddenly showed trying to shoot everyone down, but I managed to deal with it and got these." Lincoln explained as he strikes a pose and burst his demon aura out again.

"Whoa, dude! You're on fire, literally!" Carlino excited shock.

"I still can't believe demons are real, it's like that night on Halloween but you two told me it was a nightmare." Carl recalled the event and fainted, his parents told him it was all a dream which he found out a few days ago it was all a lie.

"We couldn't let anyone know about the demons being real otherwise there would be panic will around us, and who knows how the government will take action." Rosa explained the reason for keeping this a secret.

"SPIDERS?! SPIDERS ON THE ROOFTOP?!" The family's pet parrot, Sergio alerted.

"Spiders, I thought I cleaned that roof last week." Hector said.

"I don't think these are the normal ones." Lincoln glared at the ceiling, sensing some demonic energy.

 **(Rooftop)**

Just as Lincoln said, there are big demon spiders all over the rooftop with spikes on their legs and the large round part where they shoot the webs.

"Aiaiaia?! Where did they come from?" Hector panicked.

"I don't know, but I can handle them, just need to bother something for a bit." Lincoln grinned before he took the camera from Frida.

"Hey! Creepy-Crawlers!" Lincoln shouted, getting all the demon spiders' eyes on him.

"Say cheese!" Lincoln pressed the button on the camera the flash went off at right the demon spiders causing their eyes to go blurry.

Lincoln quickly got to work as he jumps off one spider going up to 20 feet in the air and turns his body upside-down aiming his guns at the spiders and starts spinning fast while he fires the bullets at all the demon spiders while making sure not to hit the Casagrande family by accident.

Ronnie Anne notice one spider demon manage to get inside walking on the ceiling of the stairway, she acted quickly by throwing a knife from her pocket right at the spider's head, as it falls Ronnie Anne kicks the dead spider down the stairs as the family got scared. Though Maria was more surprises than scared when she saw her daughter killed a demon on her own, seeing that Ronnie Anne has grown strong to take care of herself and to fight alongside with Lincoln and his family. Plus, she also found Lincoln to be sexy hot in her mind when he is killing those spider demons, maybe she can ask Ronnie Anne to have a 'moment' with them before they leave hopefully her late-husband doesn't mind.

Soon, the falling bullets stopped and Lincoln lands on the rooftop surrounded of dead spider bodies fill with holes from the bullets.

"That takes care of them, and just in time too because I'm feeling hungry for lunch." Lincoln mentioned as he rubs his stomach.

"Then let's all go back down and enjoy a nice feast I whipped up for you!" Rosa suggested and everyone went downstairs for enjoy lunch together.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have arrived at the Casagrande home and things are already going nuts like with the spider demons suddenly showing up, but don't worry no more demon attacks for a while and it looks like Lincoln's demonic charm have attracted two special women there and something tells me Ronnie Anne may have a plan for that in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Demonic Loud First Triple Casagrande Night!**

"And after seeing me handle a spider demon, mom said I can go with the Louds." Ronnie Anne finished telling the story to her best friend in the city at the stake park.

"Wow, that is the craziest thing I have ever heard, and I would've thought you were crazy if Lincoln haven't showed his powers earlier." A girl said.

She's a seventeen-year-old girl and a light-skinned half-Asian girl with long brunette hair, no eyelashes and freckles. She wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, pink headband, white earrings, two different red socks: one with spots and the other stipes, a red scarf, and black boots. Breasts sizes: C-cup. She is Sid Chang, Best Friend of Ronnie Anne and her neighbor one floor above.

When she first saw Lincoln showing off his demon powers to her as proof of his demonic bloodline, and that she saw the spider demons on the rooftop yesterday, she was both amazed and scared at the same time that she invented a new word for it.

"Yeah, things have been pretty crazy since that Halloween night." Ronnie Anne chuckled before drinking a soda.

"And tonight, you two will no longer be virgins!" Sid whispered so that no one could hear her.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'll admit, I am a bit nervous from just thinking about it." Ronnie confessed.

"First time for something like this are supposed to be nervous, but you'll be finding yourself on a train to pleasure town and his sisters too." Sid mentioned.

"I'm surprised you're okay with Lincoln having a harem." Ronnie Anne.

"As long as you're the number one girl, then it's okay with me." Sid stated.

"Sure, though I should probably tell you now that I won't be the only having fun with Lincoln tonight." Ronnie Anne grinned, confusing Sid.

Ronnie Anne leans to Sid's ear and whisper the plan which cause her eyes to shot wide open.

"No way, for real?" Sid gasped.

"Totally, we talked it over and they both have feelings for Lincoln, so I say we share his first night together." Ronnie Anne nodded.

"Wow, I bet Lincoln is gonna be in for a super surprise tonight!" Sid amazed.

"Oh, trust me, Lincoln will be in for the ride of his demonic life!" Ronnie Anne smirked.

"Oh, and you'll save me you grandma's special spaghetti burrito, right?" Sid asked.

"Sure." Ronnie Anne fist-bumped with Sid

 **(Tonight, After Dinner)**

"Man, that spaghetti burrito is the bomb to my taste buds!" Lincoln complimented as he and Ronnie Anne walk to a door.

"I know, they're by the far the best!" Ronnie Anne agreed as she rubs her tummy.

"So, I take it you have something planned out for me tonight." Lincoln guessed getting excited, especially in the pants.

"Yep, "We" are about to give you the night you'll never forget!" Ronnie Anne smirked as she walks into one of the larger rooms.

"We?" Lincoln confused following her and gasps of the sight.

In the room are Carlota and Maria laying on the bed with their hair down and naked doing sexy poses as they were expecting Lincoln to come here which he soon realize this is the plan Ronnie Anne has in store for him as she too is naked, taking her off clothes while Lincoln stares at her older cousin and mom.

"Well, Lincoln, how do you like your surprise?" Ronnie Anne asked. She already as the answer seeing Lincoln's reaction and the lump raising in his pants.

"Whoa, this is way more than I was expecting! Carlota and Miss Santiago, you guys have it in for me?" Lincoln asked.

"I started having a crush on you a few years ago when you were growing up seeing how much you've become. I couldn't stop dreaming about you!" Carlota confessed.

"I saw how such a fine young man you were becoming, but after seeing you facing off those demons and protecting my daughter, my heart started screaming for you!" Maria explained.

"And you're okay with this?" He asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yep, and you're going to have the fucking demonic time of your life!" Ronnie punned as she swayed her hips toward him.

"So, ready for a fucking good time?" Ronnie Anne kissed Lincoln and he return the kiss for a moment, then suddenly she got thrown to the bed between Maria and Carlota by Lincoln and he threw all his clothes on the floor showing his hard penis that is hard and standing over 17 inches.

"Let's loose some Hell!" Lincoln smirked before getting on top of Ronnie Anne and the couple enter a heated passionate kiss.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

The kiss is more intense than they ever done before as they push their tongue at each other to a wrestling dominate, and Lincoln is winning though Ronnie Anne didn't want to hang all the fun as she pushes him off and set him on the edge of the bed.

"Man, I had no idea you could be this big!" Ronnie Anne commented.

"Wow, you are amazing!" Carlota amazed of Lincoln's cock.

"Oh, its bigger than my ex-husband!" Maria compared to how it was back then.

"Let see you can handle the Triple Casagranda Speical!" Ronnie Anne smirked as she goes down on her knees to the cock level and the two follow her lead.

Ronnie Anne starts by stroking the cock up and down with her hands for a few seconds hearing Lincoln's little moan and starts licking the meaty pole like a popsicle, Maria joins in to get the taste of Lincoln while Carlota decided to go for Lincoln's lips before joining the others as she wraps her arms around his neck and he wrap one arm around her.

Kissing the white-haired boy made Carlota feel more special than she did with any other boys she dated in the past, now she knows for sure from just the feeling in her heart that Lincoln is the one for her as she can tell Lincoln is such a great kisser and moan when she felt her butt being squeezed.

After a little few minutes, Maria came up wanting to have a turn with kissing Lincoln and Carlota went down to lick the penis with Ronnie Anne. The mother suck into the kiss and felt fireworks exploding in her mind and gasps when Lincoln squeeze her breast, his hand groping on the large melon of beauty that made Maria moan in the kiss and she loves it.

"Hey mom, I can feel Lincoln twitching a bit, I think he's about to blow!" Ronnie Anne said while sucking on the cock.

"Oh, let see if we can we make him more like this." Maria showed the girls by rubbing her boobs around his dick which cause him to moan, they like the idea and press their breasts toward each other with the cock in the middle making Lincoln's reaction three times more pleasure and each took turns sucking the top.

"Oh, three big boobs at once, it feels incredible! It's so GOOD!" Lincoln groaned and he grabs the back of Ronnie Anne's head forcing her to take his whole penis down her throat and shot his cum inside her.

She was not expecting this action or expecting him to release this much cum as she's chocking a little, the alpha girlfriend took out his cock as it still releases more of his white hot cum as it sprays on her and the two older women's face and breasts.

"Whoa, that's what I call an overdose." Ronnie Anne joked.

"Umm, he tastes so good, a balance of satly and sweet." Carlota commented licking the cum she scopes on her fingers. Maria also agreed.

"Damn, I never knew having three hotties would feel this good!" Lincoln excited as his raw dick is still hard.

"And that was just the start." Ronnie Anne smirked and pushes Lincoln down on the bed.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Ronnie Anne positioned her dripping wet pussy above the dick.

"Oh, someone's really wet down there." Lincoln noticed.

"That happened when you forced down your cock into my throat, I was barely chocking." Ronnie Anne chuckled.

Ronnie Anne slowly pushes herself down consuming the cock into her pussy, it hurts like the big Lincoln Jr is tearing her pussy part even when she's only halfway, but she wouldn't stop until the whole thing is inside her. She made one final push down slamming to Lincoln's flesh and feeling the tip of the dick touching the womb which cause the dark-skin girl to moan loud from the painful pleasure.

"Fuck, you feel bigger than in my mouth!" Ronnie groaned as little blood comes out.

"And you feel so tight!" Lincoln groaned in joy

"Graduations you two, you're now full-grown adults!" Maria proud of her daughter.

"I bet this cock will be better than the few boys I did this with." Carlota hoped.

Ronnie Anne starts moving her hips up and down at a slow pace at first to get use to the massive size of the dick for a minute or two until she starts picking up speed, smacking her flesh against his making splitting sounds at a rapid pace as she can feel the dick hitting all her weak spots. The pain from Ronnie Anne's pussy has been washed away by the pleasure of sex feeling the hot rad tearing through the small inner pink tunnel, her moaning is music to Lincoln's ears and the sight of seeing her face slowly turning erotic is turning him on so much his dick slightly increases its size, even her bouncing breasts are exciting. He's enjoying the fun of seeing Ronnie Anne riding his dick like a bitch and decided to help her enjoy this more by thrusting his own hips up making her moan in shock.

"F-Finally decided to join in." Ronnie Anne grinned.

"Seeing you so sexy like that, there's no way I could hold myself back!" Lincoln grabbed her hips and thrusted up again and the clashing thrust between lovers begins.

"Oh fuck, this feels so good! Faster! Fuck me harder!" Ronnie begged.

Lincoln did as he was told and starts increasing the speed of the thrusting moving faster than Ronnie Anne's and putting more strength in it too, she felt so good from the intense fucking and Lincoln starts to gropes her breasts moving them around and even pinching the nipples to increase the jolt feeling.

"Ronnie Anne, I-I'm about to cum!" Lincoln groaned as he can feel his cock twitches. He decided to kick it up a notch by adding a little demon power into his dick to make it an inch longer and bigger.

"Then go ahead, let out all your seeds inside me and make me pregnant as many times as you want!" Ronnie Anne shouted erotically, feeling his dick growing a little.

With that, Lincoln groans as he made one last thrust with his dick pressing against the womb and it fires a big stream of his white cum causing Ronnie Anne to moan loud in joy as her pussy cum too a few seconds later as Lincoln's cum keeps coming out longer until it stops. Ronnie Anne's body feel tired from the first sex and fell on top of Lincoln.

"That was… better than I hoped it would be." Ronnie Anne panted.

"Me too, thank you for being my first." Lincoln thanked and his dick slides out of the pussy showing it's still hard.

"Damn, second big load and you're still want to go. Good thing I have my backups." Ronnie Anne looked at his mom and Cousin who have done having their own fun with each other's bodies while watching the two lovers have their first sex.

"Just watching you guys sex has really turn us on." Carlota moaned.

"Si, it reminds me of how it was when I had done it twice with my ex-husband." Maria recalled the time.

"In that case, you get to be the second woman I can fuck with!" Lincoln declared.

Maria squealed in joy though wonder if Carlota is okay with this, her niece gave her a nod of approval as she can hold herself back for a bit longer, Maria then walk to the bed as Ronnie Anne got off Lincoln for her mom though her body felt weak to move at the moment. The mother felt a little nervous of having sex with a younger man who is also her daughter's boyfriend, but after having that talk this morning and seeing Lincoln ravaging Ronnie Anne like that, she didn't care about age difference anymore.

"I'm gonna make you forget about your ex-husband focus only on me!" Lincoln smirked.

"I'm counting in it." Maria lusted as she pushes herself down sheathing the dick in her pussy, and moan surprisingly of how big Lincoln is causing her to cum

"(His dick… Lincoln's dick is inside me! It's been so long!)" Maria thought moaned and starts bouncing her hips while Lincoln thrust his hips, doing to same speed and power he did on Ronnie Anne and Maria moans loud of pleasure. Like mother, like daughter as they say.

"Such a naughty mom, cumming from just having my cock inside." Lincoln teased.

The dick going through her pink tunnel and hitting her womb with every thrust sending jolts of pleasure that makes her feel more younger than she is now, as if Lincoln is somehow turning her back into a young woman who wants a good big dick and she only wants Lincoln's to please her like this more.

The Lincoln notice a drip on his face, he licks tasting it to be milk and saw Maria's breasts is leaking milk from the nipples.

"I guess my breasts are responding to how good you're making me feel!" Maria moaned.

"Then let's milk you real good!" Lincoln declared grabbing Maria's breasts squeezing them which cause little milk to squirt out.

"Ahh, your hands feel good on my breasts! Squeeze me harder and milk me dry!" Maria moaned happily while they continue to fuck each other, now with breastmilk.

Lincoln always wonder if Maria can make milk with her breasts after giving birth twice and now he's finally going to tasty they are by latching his mouth on one nipple sucking the milk while groping the other one, this cause Maria to moan crazy from the sudden action of feeling her pussy being fuck while her breasts are being drink by Lincoln. This feeling is more intense than she done, not even her ex-husband did something like this, and now she begs Lincoln to keep drinking her milk while bouncing her hips. She moans louder when Lincoln starts sucking on both nipples and feel her pussy is about to cum again, Lincoln is also reaching his limit wanting to make this special for Maria. Adding his demon energy into the dick like with Ronnie Anne.

"Oh, Lincoln, oh mama mia, I'm… I'm CUMMING?!" Maria cummed from both her pussy and her breasts as Lincoln also cum releasing a big load like Ronnie Anne. She fell on Lincoln with his face between her breasts.

"Wonderful, you're way, WAY better than my ex, and I love you!" Maria confessed.

"I love you too." Lincoln said before they kiss each other for half a minute.

"Now it's mine turn!" Carlota crawled on the bed.

Maria gets off joining her daughter on the sideline, lucky for Carlota the dick is still hard despite already cumming three times.

"Wow, you must have really strong stamina!"

"Must be a new demon power." Lincoln joked.

"Well then, let see if you can tame this big girl!" Carlota said sexually as she stands on all-four swaying her butt.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Lincoln aimed his dick at Carlota's pussy and slam the whole thing inside in one thrust causing her to scream.

"Aiaiaia! This is even bigger than those small fries I fucked with; you're stretching me out so much!" Carlota moaned.

"Trust me, I'm gonna fuck your pussy until it's shape like my dick!" Lincoln declared like he did with Ronnie Anne and Maria. He starts thrusting his hips fast while squeezing her butt cheeks making her moan more.

"Yes, yes, yes! This is one I've been waiting for! You're the only one for me Lincoln Loud, mark me as your woman like you did with mom and Ronnie Anne, and I'll be yours forever!" Carlota screamed in joy.

"That's the plan!" Lincoln said as he increases the speed to smack her big ass harder and she loves it.

The pussy is a little tighter than the other two, must be cause the other boys weren't up to the task until he came along and decided to make her more erotic by leaning down to her back and grabs her breasts giving them a behind-groping which made her moan in surprise.

"You really do love boobs, do you?" Carlota asked.

"It's not just boobs, I love everything about a girl as themselves both in and outside!" Lincoln stated, feeling the nipples between his fingers and pinches them a bit.

The fucking is so intense for Carlota that she eventually lost most feelings in her arms and could've fallen face-first on the bed if Lincoln haven't hold her up from the groping, the older cousin wish this could last forever but knew that wouldn't be impossible as all good things must end.

"L-Lincoln, I'm about to cum!" Carlota warned.

"Just a little longer, I'm almost there!" Lincoln groaned as he thrust faster, and his dick became a little harder with some demon power boost.

Carlota hold herself off for over a minute but that was all she could do, good thing it is time for Lincoln to cum too.

"I hope you're ready, because now you're my bitch!" Lincoln groaned as he cum a big stream again, going up bending Carlota backward a little.

"OOOOHH! Silly Lincoln, I was already yours the moment you put that fat dick into ME?!" Carlota moaned louder as her pussy cum too. Carlota as she fell flat on the bed.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"Fucking awesome, huh?" Ronnie Anne asked her cousin.

"The… Best…!" Carlota panted as Lincoln pulls himself out with his dick finally soften and lay between Ronnie Anne and Carlota.

"My first sex with three sexy Casagrandes, this is the greatest thing that's ever happen to me!" Lincoln smiled.

"Glad you like it, because you'll be experiencing more of this when we get back home." Ronnie Anne revealed.

"I figured you were talked to my older sisters about this." Lincoln smirked, kinda knew they were up to something like this.

"They agree I'm the alpha woman, meaning I can allow you any girls in the harem only by my approval, like your sisters, my mom, and Carlota." Ronnie Anne explained.

"And we are happy to be part of it." Carlota smiled, snuggling on Lincoln's left.

"We love you all the same and I believe that love will help you grow stronger." Maria snuggled in the right.

"Whatever happens, we'll be there for you, no matter what." Ronnie Anne promised laying on his strong chest.

"Thanks, you truly are the greatest things in my life!" Lincoln said proudly.

They all share a four-way kiss for a moment until they finally went to sleep and turn off the lights, they were lucky the family were busy doing their own things to notice though they would know the harem relationship sooner than expected.

However, unknown to them, Mahkra is outside standing on top of another building across the Bodage, seeing Lincoln sleeping peacefully with his girlfriend and two new lovers.

"Strengthen by love. Pathetic." Mahkra mocked coldly before disappearing in an instant when a piece of paper flew across the screen.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Here it is everyone, the first lemon/sex chapter of the story you've all been waiting! Lincoln was certainly expecting to have his first time with Ronnie Anne, but was surprised when Maria and Carlota joining in, not that he minds and fuck the bitches out of them! With their first sex done, now Lincoln will prepared himself for his sisters and other girls he might know to have sex with while fighting off the demons as well.**

 **Next chapter is the Loud family going to where Dante and Vergil grew up to find the first half of the amulet.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Road Trip to the Originally Devil-Half's Home**

Lincoln is seen packing his and Ronnie Anne's stuff into the car right outside of the Casagrandes home.

"Okay, we got everything." Lincoln informed.

"Including some of Abuela's road trip snacks." Ronnie Ann added holding a big container of food Rosa made.

"I just wanted to make sure you have enough for the road trip and in case you can't find a restaurant." Rosa pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you got us pretty to eat along the way." Ronnie Anne assured.

"Just make sure you contact us at least twice a day." Carlos said.

"Make sent us a lot of pictures of your trip, I want to be inspired of my new artwork." Frida excited a little.

"Yo, Lincoln, make sure Ronnie Anne is safe and tell Lori I said hi." Carlino said.

"Sure thing, little buddy." Lincoln chuckled.

"Now, make sure you stay with Lincoln and the Loud at all times and don't fight try to fight the demons on your own." Maria talked safety with her daughter.

"Relax, everything is going to be fine. Besides, we have Handsome Devil." Ronnie Anne smirked as Maria blushed.

"Oh, trust me, I'm never going forget him and that the way he pleasured us last night." Carlota whispered while blushing.

"Trust be sure to keep your lust under control, I'm sure you don't want to keep changing the bedsheets every week." Ronnie Anne warned.

"Oh, and make sure you guys go to the soundproof room on the upper floor." Rosa said cutting on the conversation.

"Mama?!" Maria gasped.

"Relax, only we adults heard your little "fun" last night while the kids were sleeping… with earplugs I gave them." Hector mentioned making the three Casagrandes women blushing of embarrassment.

"Right, well, huh… it was really nice seeing you all." Ronnie Anne changed the subject.

"Goodbye, Ronnie Anne!" The Casagrandes family said at the same time while giving her a group hug.

"Be sure to bring us back some souvenirs." Sergio the parrot squeaked and Lalo the big English Mastiff dog tackle Ronnie Anne giving her some goodbye licks.

"Okay, okay, boy. I'm gonna miss you too." Ronnie Anne laughed from the licking and got Lalo off.

"Hey, don't leave without getting a goodbye from me!" Sid called out as she rans to Ronnie Anne.

"Sid, I thought you weren't going to make it!" Ronnie Anne hugged her best friend.

"Are you kidding? Seeing you going off to a dangerous adventure with your demon boyfriend and fighting against the supernatural, no way I would miss this!" Sid said.

"Oh, and I wanted to give you something." Sid reached into her pocket and put the object in Ronnie Anne's hand. She looks down to see a picture of herself and Sid as kids.

"It's a picture of when my family first moved to this building and we became best friend, I never forgotten how you tried to make sure we stayed, even though you nearly got your grandma fired." Sid mentioned and the two share a laugh.

"Yeah, that was intense that I made a friend I can really relay on and I'm glad we're best friends. Thanks for always being there for me." Ronnie Anne thanked.

"I'm always going to be with you, whether we're close like right now or far away from each other, we'll always be together in spirit. And that's the truth!" Sid stated.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln got in the car while waving goodbye to the family and drove off to the road, the Casagrandes and Sid watch them go further in the distance until they can't see the car anymore.

"I hope they'll be okay." Carlos Jr. worried.

"Don't worry, son, I'm sure they'll be alright together." Carlos said.

"Si, they'll faces strange and dangerous things ahead, but I know they'll pull through." Rosa said proudly.

"You got that right, I thought things were crazy when I noticed a dead demon spider in the dumpster and I'm glad we have a guardian Devil or a family of Devil guardians protecting others like us." Sid pointed out.

"Devil Guardians, that has a good ring to it." Carlota commented.

"That's right, now let's go back inside and continue our day." Hector suggested as everyone agrees.

Maria stay out for a little longer thinking about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne knowing they'll return to her and everyone they care about once their adventure is over. Plus, she's thinking about going to give herself a checkup in case she's pregnant with Lincoln's child, which she really doesn't mind considering she may see herself as his wife already along with Ronnie Anne and Carlota.

 **(With Lincoln and Ronnie Anne)**

"Man, who would've thought that me and my family would go on a dangerous adventure that involves the supernatural that are real. If anyone were to tell me that, I would call them crazy." Lincoln stated as he drives over the bridge.

"I feel the same, and yet here we are doing exactly that." Ronnie Ann nodded and heard Lincoln's cellphone ringing; she picks it up for Lincoln to concentrate on the driving.

"Cool, it's Pop-pop calling for screen calling." Ronnie Anne informed.

"Put him on." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne set the cellphone above the radio screen and turn to call on with Albert on the screen.'

" _Hey guys, just calling to see how's the Casagrandes visit."_ Albert greeted.

"Great, I got my mom's approval to come with you guys and we're "closer" than ever." Ronnie Anne smirked placing her arm around Lincoln's neck as he blushes a bit.

"And we just out on the road, heading to the place where we'll meet you guys." Lincoln mentioned.

" _Exactly, make sure you follow the coordinates I sent you last night and make sure there are no delays to your travel, unless you have to make a bathroom stop and probably gas."_ Albert advised.

"Got it, and don't worry about the food part, my Abuela pack us lots of food for the road trip." Ronnie Anne informed.

" _Good, that's good, it's better than those creep food from the gas station."_ Albert commented.

"Hey Pop-pop, just a quick question: did Dante and Vergil really give in a peaceful countryside with their mom and dad?" Lincoln asked curious.

" _Yep, Sparda and Eva wanted to live a peaceful life despite the odds of a human and a demon living together. However, Sparda died when his sons were still very young boys and Eva did the best she could to raise them by herself until the demons came and killed her as the boys survived though were separated."_ Albert explained about what he knows about Dante and Vergil's childhood.

"Whoa, and I thought living with ten sisters for sixteen years was rough." Lincoln said sad for Dante and Vergil.

" _Life is always unfair to everyone, Lincoln, but just got to make the most of it and keep moving forward with our heads up high and no fear in our eyes."_ Albert advised.

"Truer words couldn't have been said better." Lincoln nodded.

" _Hey, is that Lincoln? What's up, little bro!"_ Luna shouted from the background.

"Hey Luna, I take it you and the girl haven't burned down the house while I was gone." Lincoln joked.

" _Have a little fate, Lincoln. We would never 'torch' our own home."_ Luan joked.

"Well, I'm gonna hang up now. We'll talk more when we get to the house." Lincoln said.

" _Be carefully, Lincoln, my cards are telling me that something is gonna come after you on the road."_ Lucy warned.

"We'll be on the lookout, just make sure you guys are still alive until then." Ronnie Anne said.

" _Okay, see you guys soon."_ Albert waved goodbye before hanging up.

 **(Later)**

It has been about four hours and twenty-five minutes since Lincoln and Ronnie Ann left the city this morning, being on the road for this long reminded them of times they went on family road trips and even remembering the time when the two families decided to celebrate Thanksgiving together like seeing Bobby and Lori wanting them to get along. They had a little help from a cheap old man who owns a little gas station suggesting an idea or two, guess even some people like him can be good on the holidays.

Sometimes Lincoln and Ronnie Anne would switch sits in case the driver gets a little tired and they make a quick stop on the side of the road to eat some food, the road trip was long, but they knew they are getting closer to the location. Ronnie Anne then notices something as she looks at one of the rearview mirrors and saw something from a far distance like something is trying to come to them.

"Hey Lincoln, I think there's something behind us." Ronnie Anne alerted.

"Hmm, I am sensing a faint demonic present from a far distance and" Lincoln's sentence got cut off when something pierces through the roof to the back sits.

"Hold on, let me see what we're dealing with." Ronnie Anne pulled out a binocular and look to see a strange-looking monster bird running fast on its legs and shooting feathers in the air which they would fall toward Lincoln's car.

 **(Music: Danger Zone, Kenny Loggines)**

"Incoming!" Ronnie Anne alerted, and Lincoln managed to dodge the other feathers except for one that got on the trunk.

"Hey, you crazy Road Runner Demon! My boyfriend just had this car painted last week!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"Okay, this must be the warning from Lucy's fortune-telling. Ronnie Anne, take the wheel, I got a bird to turn roadkill." Lincoln said as he climbs himself to the roof of the car while Ronnie Anne quickly went to driver sit to drive the car.

"Okay, you creepy cartoon bird rip off, let how fast you really are!" Lincoln taunted as he points his guns at the demon running bird.

Lincoln starts shooting the bullets at the demon running bird as it dodges most of the bullets though it only got two scratches on its shoulder near the left wing and lower right of the body, the demon bird shot its feathers again to get the half-demon boy only for him to shot down every sharp feathers except for one that he caught in his hand.

"Let see how you like your feather?" Lincoln asked sarcastically.

Lincoln shot a few more bullets before throwing the sharp feather while still shooting as a distraction for the demon bird, as the demonic feather creature dodges the bullets as planned and the sharp feather that Lincoln threw pierce through left wing. The demon bird screeches in pain as it no longer has any use its left wing, but it doesn't appear to be slowing as the pain only seem to make him angrier and started running faster to catch up to the car.

"Okay, the demon running bird is coming closer which should be easier for me to shot it down." Lincoln stated.

"Try to make sure it doesn't damage the car, otherwise it'll be a long walk if we crash." Ronnie Anne warned.

The demon bird starts throwing its sharp feathers straight at Lincoln instead of upward like before as the white-haired demon boy shots and kick most of the feathers away from touching the car, one of bullets managed to scratch one of the legs making its off balance for a bit which is enough for Lincoln to jump off the car and right on the demon bird's back. The demon bird screech in anger as it turns its head and try to pierce through Lincoln's head with its beak, but he dodges the attacks and grab the beak with one hand.

"Sorry, birdy, but it looks like me and Ronnie Anne will add fried demon chicken." Lincoln smirked before he aims the white gun to the body and start shooting.

Lincoln jump high with the beak still in his hand to lift the demon bird and slam the head right on the ground, he looks down at the soon-to-be dead demon bird as he aims his black gun at the head.

"Jackpot!" Lincoln said and fired the bullet destroying the head. And just in time as Ronnie Anne drove the car back to him.

 **(Music End)**

"Nice work, I hope the vultures enjoy having a demonic meal." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln gets in.

"That bird brain never stood a chance." Lincoln bragged as he starts to feel relax now.

"You relax for now; I'll drive the rest of the way." Ronnie Anne said as she drove the car on the road.

 **(Later)**

It was a long drive and dealing with a fast running demon bird, the couple finally arrived at the old house of Dante and Vergil where they see Vanzilla with the rest of the Loud family there.

"Hey guys, hope we haven't kept you waiting long." Ronnie Anne greeted as she and Lincoln step out of the car.

"Nah, we actually just got here a minute ago though we would've been here sooner if Lynn haven't eaten those major spicy burritos that made us stop three times." Lori explained glaring at Lynn.

"Hey, it was a three for the price of one deal! And I thought my demon power would be me endure to spicy food." Lynn stated.

"Okay everyone, we're here to find one half of the amulet, so keep your eyes peel for this." Albert showed everyone the picture of the amulet.

"Oh, it looks pretty." Lola impressed.

"Memorize this image well, now let's get searching." Albert ordered and everyone went inside the house.

"I'm surprised someone rebuilt this whole place, it's almost like a small mansion." Rita commented.

"A friend of Dante decided to have this place rebuilt in honor of him, and we got search every little place we can find." Albert explained.

Some search at some places like the living room, the dinning room and the kitchen, looking through the basement which had some bats that flew off when Leni open the door and got scared, they get check some of the rooms and closets though none found anything.

Lincoln is searching in one room trying to think where would Dante hide the amulet, it had to be in one place that is plain like everything else that no one would even think to look.

"Come on, Dante, help me out here." Lincoln talked to himself.

Then he suddenly felt something strange going on in his head, he started sensing something strange yet oddly familiar presence telling him that whatever he's feeling is closer than he thinks. He focus on the sensing and move to where it's coming from hoping that this weird feeling he's getting will lead him to the amulet, and then he move toward a wall which is weird but then his gut is telling him that there's more to this "wall" than meets the eye. Lincoln touch the wall feeling something odd about it, like it's paper and decided to rip it off revealing that there's a hidden closet behind a fake wall.

Lincoln opens the closet and gasps of excitement upon finding the amulet.

"Guys, I found it!" Lincoln shouted as he ran down to the living room showing everyone the amulet.

"Nice work, Lincoln!" Albert impressed.

"It was weird, it was like the amulet lead me to it." Lincoln explained.

"Perhaps it's because since you're Sparda and Dante's descendent, the amulet must've sense that." Lisa theorized.

"Let's hope the second half will be easy to find like this." Luna said.

"Okay everyone, we'll spend the night here and we're off to Fortuna!" Albert suggested as everyone nodded and Lincoln look at the amulet proudly.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Lincoln and Ronnie sure had a tough road trip like dealing with a road-runner copycat demon that was trying to make roadkill out of them, but the demon bird ended up being the roadkill instead. Lincoln even managed to find the first half of the amulet which brings him and everyone one step closer to the Devil May Cry shop.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
